Snow Ice Peach
by organization 13 VI
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has been Injured and turned into a ad and Review. Very OOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings this is Toshiro Stealhert with another story it is an AR but with a serious tint to it. The characters might be oc and Original characters will be added. I hope you enjoy it.**

Snow Ice + Peach

Intro: Prelude to madness

Her black hair blew gently in the warm spring air tickling her nose as it gently grace her hakama. It is the first spring after the winter war and for once in a long time peace befell the Seiretei. Lieutenant Hinamori, known as Momo visits the barracks of the infamous frozen lion Toshiro Hitsugaya. Yet some were deep in Hueco Mundo the remnants of the Espada race heats up the cool peace. The stage was set, the players were near, the question is; will there be anyone there to stop it?

"Achoo!" sneeze Captain Toshiro while doing paper work.

"Man, I do not feel all that well, must be the weather today," he said with a disgruntled face. He continued on the tedious task of bills: Damages, equipment, and surprisingly his Lieutenants drinking bill. Yet fates hand was about to move it when a hell butterfly appeared to bring him in.

-Mean While in the world of the living-

"Come on Rukia, do we have to?" questioned a young man with orange hair. He was the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a special soul reaper who has helped turn the tide of this war. He is again called to the Seiretei.

Alongside Ichigo was a Noble. She too, a soul reaper, with black hair, her name is Rukia Kuchki; 6th of squad 2 and wielder of the most beautiful zanpakto, Sode no Shirayuki. Her small frame and cheery demeanor contrasted the tall and scowling Ichigo.

"Because we are needed, plus Captain Zaraki would be happy to go on one on one." Rukia said to Ichigo while opening up the path to the Soul society. It was spring time; the sweet fragrance of Sakura wavered heftily in the air as peach blossoms began to bloom. All the while Momo had knocked on captain Hitsugaya's door.

"Captain," she said in a timid voice.

"The head captain wants to see you-," she was cut off by a determined Hitsugaya, who apparently had received the message.

"Momo, I know and I am on the way come with me." He grabbed Momo who by the hand as they made their way to the Seiretei.

The white tower loomed over our soul reapers base, silent but ominous as the many events held here. The key players appeared Ichigo arrived first berating the usually punctual Hitsugaya then the rest began to trickle in. Now standing before them, was an old man, wielding a cane he is the head captain of the twelve court guards. Who knew that this old man, Eyes that always seem closed can be the most powerful soul reaper in the 1, 0000 years since the soul society was formed.

"It seems that everyone is present," said the head captain he then continued on "There has been a disturbance in the world of the living; it seems that the remains of Hueco Mundo have shown up."

"That cannot be, we got rid of all of the Espada," Said a stunned Rukia.

"So it seems," appearing from the shadows is a man no longer human, but not all the way monster. He goes by the name of Mayuri leader of Research and Development and mad scientist. "Four nights ago a gargantuan open up and left a scorched path," he took a deep sigh "from the looks of it, it appears to have a very strong earth and fire attribute and that is why, we called for you Captain Hitsugaya."

"And what about me?" asked Ichigo.

"Well you are the substitute soul reaper of Karakura town." He then turned to Momo and Rukia, "You two are also needed for starters, Rukia your zanpukto can trump most earth based and fire based attributes while Momo kido can be extremely useful."

The four soul reapers took their leave as they head for the spirit gate.

"Hey Captain wait up," said a very chesty Lieutenant. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto the infamous and lazy Lieutenant sadly she was Hitsugaya's Lieutenant.

"Oh no," sighed Toshiro, "what do you want?"

"Nothing" she replied, "but I want to accompany you on your mission."

"Why do you think I need your protection?" Toshiro responded with a somewhat concerned but slightly sarcastic (Just a wee bit) tone.

"No but I have a bad feeling about this," she added that she has permission from Captain Ukitake.

"Fine," he sighed _"It must be bad if Ukitake is worried about me" _he thought to himself as they Ventured off to their mission.

Black wings flutter into the air as a new soul reaper meditates and attempts to attain Shikai. His hair wrapped in a simple braid with a flower sat upon it trying to meditate. His name is Lyle Lazulai; new to squad four and a new soul reaper he was assigned to taking care of the Hell butterflies in the private sanctuary of the nursery. Flowers adorned the field like a gallant robe as lilacs, marigolds, even the Narcissus and a few foxgloves layered the field. It was heaven in a sense His consciousness was drifting between his Zen and inner world suddenly as if from thin air and as quiet as a butterflies wing beat she appeared.

"I am Zein No Maru was it you who called me?" the Zanpukto asked Lyle Lazulai. She wanted to know who he was she seemed disinterested with him.

"I am Lyle Lazulai," he bowed," I am squad four newest member, but I want to leave the barracks and get transferred. "He stops to gaze at her in that moment. " That is why I called you so I may transfer to something better than a medic."

"You're my master?" Looking surprised. She was tall with brown hair sporting a green evening gown with a butterfly tattoo etched upon her chest. The dress itself had a mixture of flowers and white butterflies dance across her dress.

"What, I don't look like it?" She compared to him his tan skin and blue hair completely contrasted her features. But he knew as well as she that he was her master and he just had to prove it.

"I may not look like it, but I can fight and-"he was cut off by her she did not seemed convinced.

"Prove it to me," she whispered then smiled as a swirl of butterflies masquerade her body and like she left she disappeared.

The day turned in to night as he realized how long he had been inside his world. It was dark and the butterflies slept except for one.

"That was odd," he trailed off as the hell butterfly reached him with a message.

_Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 has been injured return to squad 4-_

**So how is it this a very ambitious work for me . Unlike The farce of mini Zexion this will be more serious but it will have some funny times. How do you guys think of the intro I will be getting a sequel working. Read and review thank you.**

**_Toshiro Stealhert_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one this is where the story begins thanks you all who reviewed your great. There will be some blood. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or the poem but if I did this should be an episode or ova.**

Chapter one: small problems

_**What snow!**_

_**Like little dreams**_

_**Falling from the sky.**_

_**(Translated from Eyze sheleg, from the five Hebrew love song) **_

"Weird," Ichigo said as he walked towards the recent damage he couldn't sense such spiritual pressure but an evidence of fire.

"Any luck Lt. Momo?" Rukia asked for hours they searched the charred remains of the land when a sudden increase of spiritual pressure alerted the others. It was here and apparently Captain Hitsugaya was its target.

"Who are you, show yourself," Hitsugaya shouted, he was not feeling well which was a terrible disadvantage so he had to make it quick.

"You may call me Prometheous, which will be the last thing you will hear." He drew out his blade to perform his resurrection. "Abolebit Prometheus flamin creationis," (translation burn Prometheus flames of creation** A.N. yes it is Latin not Spanish**). Suddenly a dazzling array of flames created a wall separating Toshiro from the rest of the group.

"This_ is bad_," he thought as he drew out his blade," Reign over the frosted heavens Hiyorimaru!" A dragon like armor formed around him as three petals floated around him as the two warriors began to clash.

"The flames, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, "Bankai Tensa, Zangetsu." Ichigo became clad in all black as he released a wave of Reatsu to cut through the flames.

"On it Momo, Rangiku help out Hitsugaya," She drew out her blade, "Dance Sode Nomai Shirayuki," a wave of ice came crashing down on the flames. The attack quenched the thirsty flames for a moment. It was long enough for the Rangiku and Momo to come in and aid a heavily injured Toshiro whose last petal disappeared from the intense heat. He collapse, but not without merit destroying Prometheus. All was left was a lump of clay that faded into the wind.

"Toshiro!" Momo shouted holding him like a child. He was badly injured and the flames seemed to dehydrate his body. "Stay with me please," she pleaded looking towards Rangiku who swiftly open the spirit gate as the race for his life began.

"Momo…..." His voice trailed off to a whisper he had loss blood and began to cry.

"He is still a child," Ichigo thought upon their arrival Captain Unohana, Hanataro, and a few others appeared with stretchers in hand. They began to escort Captain Hitsugaya towards the emergency room.

"How interesting," Mayuri quickly pacing behind Unohana and observing the operation taking place.

"What is it," Unohana said in her usual pleasant tone; she always seemed to keep calm even under extreme circumstances.

"How about I assist you," he drew out a syringe filled with a mysterious liquid.

"He is not one of your subjects Captain-"she was rudely interrupted by Mayuri Lieutenant Nemu.

"My father Knows what he is doing," she assured Captain Unohana.

"I am not your father Nemu, but thank you" he began to inject the serum into the injured captain blood stream. A flash of Light glowed intensely in the operating room. What was left was a baby with white hair, sleeping peacefully on the operating bed.

Lyle Lazulai finally showed up in the middle of all this madness. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ He thought as he fainted in truth Lyle Lazulai was weak hearted at best.

"Success!" Mayuri grinned as he walked back to his lab Nemu following.

"What did you do?" Unohana shouted finally breaking her calm demeanor.

"Saved his life these are just some unforeseen side effects," he said with a wicked grin and waltz off into the darkness.

**Hey you guys so far so good right? Ok Read and review and if you guys review put your ideas in the review I do read them. Stay sharp **

** _ Toshiro Stealhert_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to both stories and update them simultaneously. Please read and review. Am I getting the pronunciations right?**

Morning came to the Seiretei as the sun rose upon a sleeping baby; his hair white as snow slept soundly upon the crib. All was calm until a piercing cry rand out. It was sharper than Byakuyas senbon sakura and harsher than any hollow cry. He was awake.

"What was that sound," Lyle Lazulai shouted. He woke up in a hospital bed across the room from the source of the noise. Quickly he investigated to find out she now diminished captain was awake and probably hungry.

"Shhhh ok," he said as he picked up the young captain and his cries became sobs. Just in enough time for Unohana arrived with formula in hand.

"You are quite the father," she smiled and notices that Lyle was in a white hakama instead of his usual soul reaper hakama.

"What happen?" She asked wearing a concerned look on her face as she prepares the bottle.

"I fainted that is all Captain," he was handed the bottle to feed Toshiro.

"Why me?" he asked

"Well you were late for starters, passed out, in the operating room so this is punishment," she said with her usual pleasant tone.

He began to feed the Captain when Ichigo, Momo, and Rangiku arrived.

"Let go of my captain," Rangiku shouted but was held back by Unohana oddly firm grip

"Don't worry Lieutenant, he is safe," she encouraged him to continue with feeding captain Toshiro; surprisingly he was good at it as Unohana observed.

"For a new soul reaper you seem to be good at this," she complemented.

"Why thank you I've read books in our barracks but I am entirely new at this," he modestly said.

Surprisingly the child finished the bottle with a satisfying burp.

"_Finally I got something to eat,"_ Captain Toshiro thought to himself. Captain Hitsugaya laid there in his arm trying to recollect his memories. Wondering how did this happen. He attempted to speak to Rangiku but all that came out was babbling.

"_Oh great, I can't even speak,"_ he thought. He began to look around the room to see Momo Blushing. He began to blush as well he did not want Momo to see him like this; his pride took a major hit.

"Hey there little guy how are you feeling?" Ichigo ask while taking him from Lyles arm.

"He looks a lot like Captain Hitsugaya, "Lyle remarked oblivious to the fact that it was Captain Hitsugaya.

"_Who is this idiot?"_ Toshiro thought with a scrunched up face.

"Lyle Lazulai I need to talk to you-"Unohana smelled the air so did Lyle and an awkward silence filled the air.

" _Not Changing it,"_ was his first thought," Got to go the hell butterflies are calling." He flashed stepped himself away to the nursery.

Leaving the scene as fast as he could Lyle left the room with silence; only the remaining soul reapers remained including a now Chibified Captain.

"Well, who is going to do it?" Rangiku asked she was certain it was not going to be her. Momo finally looked at Toshiro who finally caught wind of his own stench.

"_Oh by the love of- what is that smell?" _ He screamed almost inside his head. He tried to speak it was just a whine.

"I'll do it," Momo comforted hi after taking care of his problem.

"_Weird,"_ Toshiro blushed.

Unohana sent a hell butterfly with a threatening message to Lyle Lazulai. As quick as his escape was his return was even faster, it was not wise to make Unohana angry.

"I am sending you on a mission as punishment," she smiled but the air around her was tense she was not pleased.

"What is it?" Lyle Lazulai stood fearful.

"I am sending you to the world of the living," she replied.

"Oh that's It," Lyle began to relax hoping it would be routine. He didn't expect her to say that he had to assist them with taking care of Toshiro; also to be going to school with Ichigo and to help train in your squad four duties.

**So how do you guys think if you have read my stories in detail how would you describe them?**


	4. Chapter 4: Technically Chp 3

**Hello my fellow readers I am casting off! As in I am setting off for ma cruise but not without doing this. So I will try to add more characters without compromising the story, but my brother begged me to add this. So without further ado I present you S.I.P with a poem I made,**

Chapter 3: Home?

_**As wind changes life moves on**_

_**Forget the past and it will haunt**_

_**Remember the future **_

_**The unobtainable flaunts **_

_**Stick to the present for like a flash**_

_**It is gone.**_

All was new to Lyle Lazulai who never set foot in the world of the living. It was nighttime and the young soul reaper ventured off to their first destination. They arrived to a quaint little shop selling unique oddities. Who knew that this shop sold supplies for soul reapers, or the fact that the owner was an outcast of the 13 court squads.

The eccentric man greeted Ichigo and Co. with a warn invitation.

"Welcome Ichigo," he said noticing that something was off; "Who is the new kid?" he was referring to Lyle Lazulai as he was carrying a sleeping Toshiro.

"I am Lyle Lazulai of squad 4," he responded. He was nervous as the man began to glare at the sleeping captain.

"Cute Kid, I didn't know Toshiro had a son," Kiskue remarked. A loud anime style thud could be heard all the way from Hueco Mundo.

"I'm sorry to say Kisuke senpai but this is captain Toshiro, "Lyle Lazulai said frankly. Quickly (attempting) getting back to the subject yet Kiskue in a fit of laughter continued.

"Let me guess Mayuri has had his hands in this mess," he began to laugh so loud that he finally woke up the sleeping baby.

"_Where am I?"_ He began to yawn and rubbed his eyes. Surprisingly it was cute and made the entire room stop in awe.

"_I wonder what they are starring at?" _he thought.

Finally returning back to the subject of gigai, supplies, and a place to stay Kiskue arranged for Momo, Toshiro and Lyle to stay here. Rangiku decided to stay back at the Seiretei to manage the barracks.

"_I'm bored," _Toshiro thought. Well he did have an attention span he began to be fussy Momo seemed to notice.

"Maybe Toshiro needs a bath, or is he hungry? " Momo suggested that they should take care of the small things later and rest.

As everyone bid their farewells not far off in the darkest pit of Hueco Mundo three cloaked soul reapers began their mission.

"Our objective is Captain Toshiro, we need him alive," said the one of the cloaked assailants.

One of them began to rise brandishing four swords he walked towards the gat until he was stopped by the smallest one.

"Where are you going Roku?" the figure asked his tone was that of a child.

"To get our prey of course," He replied a grin grew across his face.

"I am coming with you just in case we ran into some unwanted guest." He gestured as a portal open to the world of the living the assailant waited for dawn.

**So I need ya feed back as usual read and review the Claping cymbal monkey commands you.**

**_Toshiro Stealhert_ =+(^l=l^)+=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it's been a while so I had an idea, why doesn't anyone make a Fan comic of this? I was toying with the thought. Any ways it took me a few days to write this chapter and I am holding off on the Trials of Mini Zexion for a while. I need to recharge so I am devoting my time to this cool story.**

**Snow Ice + Peach**

_Sound life death silence peace_

_The wind howls at my mind's eye_

_I close it to darkness_

_(Something I just made up sorry if it sounds familiar)_

Sunlight shined as the sleeping Infant laid there peaceful and calm.

"Wake up you butterfly moocher!" but sadly the peace wouldn't last.

"Why are you so hell bent on calling me a moocher?" Lyle asked the short red headed child.

"Look Jinto-"he was interrupted by the boy.

"Its Jinta moocher," he replied.

_"This guy is much cooler than Renji,"_ He thought.

"Didn't your mama teach you some manners?" Lyle asked.

Whatever Lyle said to Jinta must have upset him pretty deep; as he Kicked Lyle swiftly in the shin.

"Owww," was all Lyle could say past the stream of curses he threw; in all of this chaos stood a very grumpy Toshiro.

_"So this is the guy who is supposed to watch me,"_ the small captain was glancing at the young soul reaper trying to understand him.

"Good morning Captain," Lyle Lazulai greeted. He was still a captain even in all of this chaos.

"Your wet are you?" Lyle stated as he walked towards his crib.

"we might as well get some sun today," Lyle said before picking him up," It will do you some good."

_"Where is Momo," _Hitsugaya wondered.

"A lot has happen to you," Lyle sighed heavily and began to clothe Toshiro," You remind me of someone I used to know." Lyle finished his work and carried Toshiro off to breakfast.

The kitchen smelled of breakfast which made Toshiro very hungry.

"Good morning Shiro-chan," Momo greeted the young captain with an innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Aww cute," Kisuke shouted stating his entrance which surprised everyone.

"_Where did he come from?"_ Toshiro gazed with a "are you kidding me" facial expression. Captain Hitsugaya attention was quickly turned to the breakfast. The scent of freshly steamed rice and scrambled eggs with a side of bacon teased Toshiro stomach.

"Hitsugaya eyes grew wide with delight at the delicious spread and realized something…. He doesn't have any teeth.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Momo gave him a bottle.

"_Wait Momo not that,"_ Hitsugaya try to say but only gibberish.

"Open wide," Momo said but Toshiro moved out of the way.

_"Missed me, "_Toshiro thought as he let out a small giggle.

"Oh really," Momo said as she stuck the bottle into his mouth.

_"–np,"_ Toshiro try to say as he began to drink his breakfast. "_I really need to change back I am afraid of the reparations."_ He thought.

Lyle couldn't help but laugh at his shrunken superior endeavors.

"_Whoever he is, he is going to regret it._" Toshiro thought with a sadistic glee.

Breakfast went on unannounced by Kisuke who was observing the Miniature Captain.

"_The serum hasn't affected his mind, what was Mayuri thinking?_" as he began to assess the situation he was unaware of Jintas infamous Home run.

"Crack," the ball spun viciously in Kisuke hand the sound almost deafening.

"Nice try Jinta," Kisuke smiled. "Say Lyle, why don't you get registered at Ichigo School." Kisuke asked.

"Why?" Lyle asked forgetting his mission.

"You must have forgotten Unohana orders." He smiled.

Some where in the Seiretei Captain Unohana sneezes.

"Bless you," said Han taro.

"Why thank you, say Hanataro I have a request," she asked.

"What is it my lady?" He asked with a concern expression.

"Can you check up on Lyle Lazulai." she asked.

"Certainly," Hanataro replied with a glee.

"Alright, let's go get some sun," Lyle grinned as he carried Hitsugaya out the door. The day was beautiful; flowers in bloom as the fragrance of spring danced in the air.

_"This world was different from the soul society,"_ Lyle thought as a white butter fly fluttered gracefully in the air its flight ended on a blood red rose.

"At least there are butterflies in this world –"his musings were cut off by a sinister presence.

"Show yourself," Lyle commanded as he held on to Hitsugaya closely.

_"What is going on? " _Hitsugaya looked scared unaware of what happening.

A childish laughter echoed through the air as a gargantuan open revealing two cloaked figures. In a short time a surge of reatsu saturated the air alerting a select few people.

"That's odd, "a tall dark man whispered as he ran towards the location.

"I wonder…" a student with glasses said as he ran towards a disturbance.

"Orihime," Rukia shouted as a very busty teenager as a girl ran towards the location.

Lyle and the two assailants stood off; He grasping to Hitsugaya in a sense of maternal protection. And them… their intentions were unknown.

"There is no time," Lyle thought and quickly swallowed the soul candy. His body ejecting his soul reaper form as it landed gracefully out of his gigai.

"Get him out of here," he commanded the mod soul. Quickly the mod soul ran.

"Oh no you don't," the small one said while drawing his swords.

Lyle Lazulai drew out his zanpakto to intersect the assailant.

"So you want to die first," he smiled and turned to the other cloaked figure. "Go get the child Roku." He commanded.

The one called Roku flashed step towards the Gigais direction.

"Oh no you don't,-"Lyle was quickly cut by the assailant. It was only a small cut; but soon it became an explosive problem.

The small assailant grinned as he pressed a small button on the hilt of his dagger.

"Flick you tongue," He shouted. Suddenly an explosion detonated from the small wound.

The force sent Lyle flying into the air as his shoulder was broken.

"Damn it," Lyle was in agonizing pain and in a rage he struck the assailant chipping a piece of his zanpakto.

"Nice try," the assailant shouted as a series of nicks and cuts assaulted Lyle body.

"Bye, bye." He whispered as series of explosions rattled lye that fell out of the sky in a bloody condition.

"Damn, I didn't cut him deep enough." The child waltzed off towards Roku direction.

Lyle Lazulai was falling as time seemed to slow down Zein appeared.

"I've failed Zein," he whispered tears in his eyes and choking on his own blood.

"Shhh, rest I will fix you up child," Zein said as she embraced him in a warm enveloping light.

"You're not getting away from me my prey." Roku shouted dashing madly closing in on Hitsugaya.

_"What's going on," _Hitsugaya was terrified of Roku and tears began to roll down his face.

_" MOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ he thought.

Some where in Kisuke home Momo was reading when she felt the surging reitsu.

"Toshiro-"she swallowed the soul candy and flashed stepped. Whether it was instinct that drove her or her love for him but she was rushing.

Roku was still chasing the terrified baby when a bolt of reitsu shot towards him.

"Huh-"He stopped to block with one of his four swords.

The tall dark man appeared his arm covered in a red and black sleeve with a skull shield.

"Don't even think about it," he said as he charged up another volley.

"El Directo!" he shouted as he physically punched the guarding Roku towards a wall.

"1st dance hissing shadow," Roku body became snake like and quickly scaled the wall.

Chad quickly followed Roku to the roof tops to meet Roku.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said.

"I am called Roku."

"I am Sado Chad," Chad introduced himself, "Why do you want Hitsugaya?" Chad asked.

"He has something that is none of your concern." Roku drew a third blade with his feet and balanced his body with two blades.

"This is my second dance: Scorpio!" The volley of blades attacked Chad shield arm. The stress was too much for Chad's arm when Roku pierced his shield.

"_How is he doing it?"_ Chad wondered as suddenly all three blades pierced his shield.

Chad moved backs he sent a volley of reitsu towards Roku who dogged most of them; One successfully hitting him causing smoke to appear.

The smoke cleared showing Chad disappearing from his view.

"La Muerte!" Chad left arm turn white and came crashing down on Roku. The next blow was followed by an El Directo and alternated between left and right. The force caused the building to collapse.

The dust settled from the skirmish as Roku laid there unconscious and Chad was about to give the finishing blow.

"Bear Claw trap," Roku four swords attempted to pierced Chad side but luckily he caught two of them in time.

Blood trickled down as a Sense of shock overwhelmed Chad's body. He quickly collapsed.

"Sorry Chad, you'll live hopefully," Roku tried to collect his blades when she arrived.

"I reject!" she shouted when a missile like object broke three of his four swords.

"Darn another one!" he quickly left.

"Chad hold on," this mysterious girl said when she folded her hands and started to heal him.

"Soten Kisshun I reject!" an oval shaped light enveloped over Chad wounds and began to mend.

Roku and the other masked assailant were chasing Toshiro.

"_Darn I have to do something,"_ Hitsugaya thought he hated feeling helpless.

"Here I come," the masked assailant shouted with a sadistic glee. He was closing in on his prey when a slur of arrows appeared in front of him.

"Another one, say show yourself." He commanded.

"Chasing a defenseless baby you soul reapers have no shame," The mysterious man appeared with a cross like bow.

"Who are you and what is that outfit." The masked assailant asked.

"I am Uryu Isshida a Quincy," Uryu quickly drew his bow towards the duo.

"This ends here-"Uryu sense an unholy amount of reatsu.

"Hatch Zein" Lyle Lazulai stumbled into the battle. He had the appearance of hell and the sense of blood drifting through his matted hair.

Suddenly the unknown assailant screams in pain his hand was devoured by parasitic black caterpillars.

"Eject," he screamed as his body broke like a shell showing a smaller form. Luckily I was just in time for the avaricious larvae began to fester.

"Darn Four eyes is out," Roku quietly grabbed the floating ball and disappeared.

The battle was over as Lazulai collapsed the cries of a frighten Hitsugaya Echoed through his ears.

"It's ok," he whispered as Momo and Rukia arrive to the scene.

"What happen- Shiro Chan!" Momo quickly comforted Hitsugaya.

"_Momo you're here,"_ he thought as his cries subsided. Soon everyone carried both Lyle and Chad back to Kisuke house.

**So what do you think? I would like to take the times to thank those who added me and review. If the dialogue is funny that's for a reason.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of writing styles. That is all.**

**NOT A POEM**

_This is not a poem,_

_This is not a rhyme_

_I say it is not a poem _

_Therefore, it is not a poem._

It was when I woke up I realized that I was alive. My head began to swim as my body various wounds ache. My muscles were stiff and I felt weak. Yet I was alive and grateful for whoever brought me back.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I forced myself up to a sitting position and began to survey the area.

"Rest," this strange girl told me as she gently pushed me back.

I must have been very weak for her to overpower me. Yet I was stubborn and once again tried to get on my feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo shouted he was right, what was I doing?

"I am going back to my Gigai, problem," what am I saying; I was in no shape to fight. I could not fight that blind bandit and I am in way over my head. Why did you send me here Unohana?

I bet somewhere in the soul society she does not care about me. Moreover, was glad I was out of her hair. Am I cut out to be a soul reaper? Can I even protect Captain Hitsugaya from those people? Well those questions would have to be answered much later.

"SHIRO where are you going," was all I heard after sliding my room door closed. My Gigai laid there with the street clothes still on like a dirty _muñeca_**. **

"**Look** at my body, it looks like a Borracho," I sighed and struggled to return to my Gigai. I laid there staring at the ceiling reflecting on the events.

_Hitsugaya POV_

I was worried about Lyle and Chad. They were both in serious conditions and the mess that Lyle was in well it was enough.

"Shiro, I am so glad that you are safe." Momo smiled with tears streaked upon her face.

"_It's ok Momo I am alright,"_ I wish that I could tell her that I am ok. However, all I could do was wipe the tears off her face. The look in her eyes was more than enough as I buried my head into her chest. Her Heartbeat beating as it lulled me to sleep.

Funny I had such a peculiar dream while I slept. Actually, I was in my inner world in my old body having a conversation with Hyorimaru.

"_What is wrong?" _he asked me.

I told him the recent events from my point of view. It felt good finally talk to someone without all of the gibberish.

"I wish that I can return back to my normal form," I sighed I wanted to say so much to Momo. Maybe someday I can talk to her hopefully Mayuri can fix his mistakes.

"_If you ever need to talk you know where to find Me.," _he said before moving closer he whispered,"_ you are not as weak as you seem"._

Suddenly the landscape change back and I woke up from my slumber. I was back at Ukitake home. Momo and Uryu were waiting for me.

"It seems that he is awake," Uryu stated. Uryu left the room as he went to go check up on Chad.

"This_ is getting ridiculous,_" I thought as I quickly crawled away from Momo.

"Toshiro wait," I heard her say as I made a sharp turn into Lyle's room.

There he was his body resting from the day's event. At first glance, he seemed peaceful but the look of turmoil was written across his face.

"_Poor kid, he was severely injured and now this."_ He rather reminded me of how Ichigo would feel.

"Your awake how are you feeling?" he asked me. He looked very fatigued.

This person is very reckless for a new recruit. Maybe I can teach him a few things.

"Baka," I whispered the first word that I made and it was an insult. Wait maybe I am not as powerless as I seem.

"There you are," Momo picked me up and carried me off to the living room.

It was weird being carried around all the time, being taken care of, and the attention that I was getting. I guess it was all because of that stupid Mayuri.

I guess Momo notice the scowl that began to form on my face and was concerned.

"Shiro what is wrong?" she asked.

"_Let see I am a baby, I am dirty …" _And the list kept going on and on about what is wrong with me.

"Goo goo." I replied.

Momo just smiled and carried me off towards the bathroom.

I cannot be angry with her; she does not speak my language. As she began to run the water, I realized what she was going to do.

"_Wait MOMO!"_ I did not need her to bathe me. That was too personal and a job that I can do fine. Ok she did other things with me in this state but I have to draw the line somewhere …. Right?

Although my plea for help fell upon deaf ears I came to terms with my situation and she gently placed me inside the water.

Honestly, the water felt great, not to neither hot nor cold but just right. I felt relaxed and carefree until I heard a click.

"_What in the?"_ it was Kisuke with his damn camera.

"Awwwww rub- a dub- dub, a Toshiro in a tub." He said laughing.

If it were not for my chubby arms and small fingers I would have strangle him. Therefore, I did the next best thing and pouted.

"Awww you're so cute," Momo sighed and pulled my cheek.

I quickly batted her hand away from her face and splashed some water in the process. The action caused Momo to become drenched with soapy water and gave me a good laugh.

I know what you are thinking that this is not how I usually act but hey, this is_ my thoughts_ so yeah. In addition, you can excuse the fact that I was a powerful sword-wielding captain who could freeze you within a second.

"Hitsugaya!" oh boy I am in trouble now.

Momo started to laugh as she started to dry me off and change me. I was surprised to see Hanataro in the living room. Usually he is not here unless Unohana sends for him.

"Well how are you doing little one?" Hanataro asked me.

"_Peachy…."_ I thought.

"Goo..." is what I said.

"He is fine," Momo replied and she pointed towards Lyle's room.

"He is the one you might have to check on," she smiled and carried me away towards my room.

Honestly, the room was a sight. I had several dragon plushies, a table, and a watermelon shaped rattle. Still it was my home until I figure a way out of this form. Yet I had no qualms about it; the day had drained me I forgot how tired I was until I hit the nice soft bed.

For the rest of the night I was sound asleep without a care in the world. That is until the next morning….

**I have made a change up in style. At this point, whether you review or not is none of my concern. It would be nice to help me. I do appreciate the alerts and favorite stories. However, I need my reviews. _ Toshiro Stealhert_ **

**P.S. this is something that I thought about for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7: Growth

**Hello this is the fanciful whimsical and slightly absurd writing of a Stealhert (pronounced Steal heart). **

**One morning**

_This is what I woke up to…_

_"Baka flower boy, all you do is lounge around and nap!" Jinta shouted._

_ "Well excuse me for being so cut up to ribbons," Lyle shouted back._

They were seriously messing up my sleep, why so loud and so damn early.

_"I mean don't you have to go to school?" Jinta shouted._

_ "The same could be said to you," Kisuke commented._

The air began to grow colder as the argument grew louder. That is it I cannot take it anymore!

"Weign ova da fwosted heavens!" I shouted.

Suddenly a mini dragon shot out of my window leaving a loud bang in its wake.

_"What was that?" Lyle shouted _

_ "It looks like it came from Shiro-chan room!" Momo sounded hysterical._

I could hear her footsteps as she entered my room; with the look of panic written on her face.

**Momo POV:**

I ran frantically into the room to check on Shiro hoping to find that cute bundle of joy safe. Instead, I saw a much larger Shiro standing inside of his crib.

"Shiro is that you?" I was shocked he looked like he was one and a half years old.

"Of cowse Momo," he said with an annoyed expression. His clothes were half torn and his bed covered in ice. He was also carrying a smaller version of his blade in his hand.

"Were did you get that blade?" my heart skipped a beat as I quickly took the miniature Zanpakuto from him.

"Hey," his chubby harms began to flail and he started to throw a tantrum.

"Now Shiro look at you your throwing a fit," I stood there in disbelief.

"Do you want Matsumoto to see you like this?" I added.

He stopped crying when he relies what he was doing.

"Momo, I am hungry." He said.

**Kisuke POV**

It started as a normal day. Well considering how normal things were usually around here. Lyle and Jinta argue back and forth over pointless stuff. Ururu was cooking along with Tessai overall, everything was "normal".

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM**_

That is if you did not count a regressed soul reaper releasing his shikai out of sheer annoyance. Momo quickly left the kitchen to go check on our little bundle of joy. Yep just, like one big happy family.

"Uhh Kisuke I think Toshiro," Momo said she was holding a larger version of the baby captain.

"_That is something I didn't expect,"_ I thought as I slowly sipped my coffee. Maybe Mayuri's potion started to wear off.

"Morin Kiske," the child said.

_"Oh know he can speak?" _I stood there shocked.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

The look on his face was something priceless as I began to talk. Considering the situation this was a major improvement. Yet something was still missing…

"I'm wet and hungwy," I bluntly stated. I wonder how old am I now?

After the usual routine, we all ate our breakfast (some solid food at last). I also notice that my motor skills were still sloppy and made quite a mess.

"Uh Captain," Lyle said.

"Yes Lyle?" I replied.

_" I will be at school so Jinta will watch you,"_ he quickly said. He must fear me for some odd reason.

" Wait a damn minute I am not watchin him!" Jinta shouted.

" Not at the dinner table Jinta!" Kisuke stated, " Besides ihave plenty for you to do if your not up to it."

" Like what?" he asked.

" All of the chores you have been giving Ururu !" Kisuke shouted in his comical fashion.

" Why can't Momo watch him?" he said with a whine.

" It is simple," Momo smiled, " Ururu and I will be doing some shopping for Shiro since he grown a little bit.

Honestly I just love the way she smiles; body why did you have to betray me. Momo saw the grumpy expression on my face.

" What is wrong shiro?" She asked.

"well… I wanted to go with you," I said with a slight blush.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

It felt like a celebration was going on in the back of my mind. Still there was one problem my clothes…

" Uhhhh what about my clothes?" I asked.

Luckily they found a shirt to cover me up but was unlucky enough to find a pair of pants. As we set off towards our destination I felt a strange force in the air.

**OK I am back from a break and I need some help. I need the reviews. I like to thank the reviewers who kept me going. I need some reviews folks. I need some Ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8 love

**Thank you Saria19 for the review, to answer your question my muse is the everyday interactions of life with a mix of absurdity. I have taken your advice and use it for the story so without further ado I present this chapter to you!*readers*. **

_**Shopping at the Mall**_

_**People! Me, looking at People.  
>People, looking at me.<br>Old people, trying to look young.  
>Young people, trying to look old.<br>Walking, talking, laughing people.  
>fuzzy, frowsy, sober people.<br>tipsy, tip-toesy, striding people.  
>people's people.<br>Walking in protective units  
>of sobriety and gaiety,<br>merriment, wonder, and awe.  
>All kinds of people.<br>My people**_

_**Joyce Williams**_

"_Four eyes,"_ Roku thought his friends core still in his hand.

"So you had a tough time eh Roku!" a hooded figure appeared.

"What's it to you creep." He hissed.

"I'm no creep, I just like Plush toys and anything adorable," Said the figure as he twirled.

"So what are our orders now?" Roku asked bluntly.

"We wait till four Eyes recover then we attack." He replied.

"Fine," Roku whispered as he walked past the hooded assailant with the core still intact.

The hooded left singing a happy tune on how he was going to capture Hitsugaya.

"He would be the perfect for my friends," his eyes lit up.

His eyes became brighter at the notion of having a playmate in this dreary place. He changed his pace as he arrived at the entrance to his room. His room was decorated with an array of plush toys and various objects along with his sword standing as the centerpiece. He began to dig through the piles of stuffed animals searching for something…

" Ahaa!" he shouted holding his toy airplane with pride. His eyes lit up with child like wonder and a hint of madness. He paused for a brief moment trying to remember what his plan was.

"But what if father finds out that I did a bad thing?" he frowned at the thought. His eyes dulled with reasoning.

"Then it's no fun maybe I should go ask father?" he smiled as he finally came up with an evil plan of his very own.

Hitsugaya POV

_Humans will never cease to amaze me; I mean one could fit a district in this thing called a "mall"._

"Wow," was all I could muster as Momo carried me into the mall. I started to become tense for some reason….

"His hair is white!" one woman whispered.

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing that to _my_ child." Another parent whispered.

I felt the weight of my own insecurities as it brought back memories of loneliness.

"Momo I'm scawed," I held onto her, she felt my anxiety.

"It's ok Shiro," she rubbed my back trying to alleviate the feeling of alienation.

Sadly there disapproving glares felt much heavier as we entered the store.

"Hello welcome-," she paused midsentence and saw my hair.

"That is a cute child you have" she smiled. That smile made all of the worry melt away.

"Thank you miss-."

"Mizu that is my name." she smiled.

A conversation was quickly started on trivial things and I grew very restless. Mizu took the hint and took me to their little play area.

"He can stay in there for a while with the others." Surprisingly they were other children my age. Was she serious on leaving me here with these brats?

"Oh gweat now wat could go wrong?" my question was answered by a much bigger kid who shoved me to the ground. Thankfully, I had a soft landing.

"Move it brat," this kid said. You could tell this kid was a total brat and knew that he had a size advantage over most of us.

"Excuse me?" he was surprised by my vocabulary. I mean I may look like I was 1-1 ½ but I was old enough to be his grandfather.

The look of fear was written across his face.

"What I thought you were just a dumb baby?" he said.

"Freak," he shouted. At this age most kids would have became extremely angry and cry or say some mean words. Sadly, I did not cry… I just got mad and punched him in the nose.

"Baka,"I sticked my tongue at him. Sadly, I could not enjoy my victory as his mother and my Momo showed up.

"Mommy," he cried. His mother was in hysterics.

"What happen?" she asked.

"That kid hit me!" he pointed.

"Shiro why would you do such a thing?"Momo asked.

"He called me an fweak," I started tearing up.

"Well I can't blame my son for the way _you _look. I mean look at his hair, why would you dye it?" I have never been so afraid of Momo at that time. That woman should have never insulted me.

"Listen I don't care if your son was hit I will deal with him later," she said, "but for you to call my Shiro a freak how dare you." If looks could kill Momo would have been over kill.

Momo was usually quiet but right now, she was downright terrifying. Momo was still going off when Mizu finally calmed her down.

"Uh Momo I think you should calm down," she asked.

When Momo realized what was happening she quickly apologized and took a very quiet Ururu and I out of the store, not before paying for our items.

"Umm Ms. Momo are you ok." Ururu asked while we headed towards the food court.

"I'm fine," she tried to pull off her fake smile.

I knew she was not ok so I decided to cheer her up. I quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Momo," I whispered then nuzzled her neck.

"Sh-Shiro?" Momo stood there dumfounded.

"I love you this much," I stretched my arms as long as I could and quickly hugged her enjoying her scent as I fell right asleep.

**All right, what do you guys think…? Oki have been busy with college and etc. but I made it hahahahaha Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9 High school  Some Cursing

**This chapter takes place during the mall incident. In celebration of the new school year, Lyle will be starting High school. So I have another question, would you guys like to see Lyle, Ichigo or Uryu chibified? On the other hand, all three of them. Hey, does anyone want to illustrate this story? Oh minor cursing.**

_School_

_Start of a fresh day_

_The sound of the Morning bell_

_School can be a bummer _

_But you have friends to pass the time_

_If you learned anything from this_

_All you need is now_

_School can give you the tools_

_But it is you who know how..._

_(By Toshiro Stealhert)_

After this morning incident, I decided to head off to school. I would be attending Karakura High for the very first time…

"Well this is it," was all I could say before entering the chaos.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" this one student shouted running towards Kurosaki Senpai before getting short collared.

_"Is this how young humans behave,"_ I thought.

Yet all of the chaos ceased when I made my presence known.

"Who is this guy?" one student whispered.

"What is in his hair and why that color?" another student whispered.

I really needed some space right now, funny it was just like the academy.

"Uhhh Hi," I shown an awkward smile across my face." My name is-"

"Lyle," Ichigo greeted me "It is good to see you."

"How are you feeling," Orihime asked.

"I'm better now knowing that I have some friends." I wanted to thank her for healing me.

As we settle down into our seats, I decided to sit in the back and observe.

"Alright class we have a new student." The teacher asked me to go to the front of the class.

My heart began to race as I headed towards the class. I was so caught up in the moment that I was unaware of being tripped.

"Ouch Punta Madre!" I fell.

"Are you ok?" Orihime asked.

"I am fine, "my braided hair began to unravel showing my long hair.

"Such length and it looks real." One of them whispered.

Whoever tripped me apparently did not like me. So I just shrugged it off and went on with my presentation.

"Hi I am Lyle Lazulai, I was born in Okinawa. I love flowers, butterflies and fencing. In my pass time I arrange flowers and take care of butterflies at a nursery."I bowed my hair still unraveled.

"That is great Lyle you may return to your seat. "He said.

Luckily, I was not tripped this time around but I still felt unwelcomed. The day started out with history until lunch.

-Lunch-

"Hey new kid," one student shouted.

"Yes," the way this man body language was positioned I would be stupid if he wasn't trying to intimidate me.

"Look here I will be frank, give me your money and you won't die." He said with a casual smile.

"Now look here my frie-"before I could finish he already pushed me into a wall.

"Your money now." He shouted.

"NO," I started to release a heavy concentration of reitsu.

"Oh well," he grabbed me with both hands and I reacted by pushing him harder than he pushed me.

I was afraid that I was going to fight until Ichigo showed up.

"Do we have a problem?" if looks could kill this classroom ….

"Nno Ichigo,"the bully backed down.

I have never been so afraid I mean the whole four eyes thing was one thing. Yet I was a soul reaper who could kill a hollow with ease; but now I felt powerless.

_"That's because you lack the killer intent,"_ Zein whispered.

"You're really snarky for being my Zanpakuto." The class had gotten silent. I cursed myself for saying that so loud.

"Kuso," I thought. I knew this was only the beginning.

"Welcome to high school Lyle," said this younger looking student.

"Uh thanks… Your name is,"

"Kota Himawari." He let out an easy smile but something was off.

"Are you also new to this school?" I asked.

"Yes I am," he wore the usual uniform but had a blue jay plush toy on his hip. He also had those weird bracelets as well. He looked as if he was supposed to be around Jinta's age.

"I know what you're thinking that I should be in middle school." He must be use to it.

"But I know that you are not a student," He whispered his eyes turned innocent to psychotic. Suddenly time stood still…

"What do you want," I asked quickly reaching for my soul candy.

"You mean this." He held my soul candy in his hand.

"Kuso," I whispered.

"I want the boy." He demanded.

"Why? This guy was seriously twisted.

"Father told me not to tell anyone," he stuck his tongue out.

I was seriously going to throttle him. "So you have my soul candy ya stupid brat."

"I am not a BRAT!" the room began to shake as time and space was distorted.

"Kuso," I shouted. I thought I was done for until time resumed and he disappeared.

_"But I will keep in touch_." Kota whispered.

In real time, I was stiff as stone and non-responsive almost catatonic weird.

_"I have to tell Ichigo,"_ was all that came to mind. It had to wait because class had started. I was preoccupied with the situation to notice the teacher asking me a question.

"Lyle what is the answer?" he asked.

I stood there dumbstruck as everyone kept staring at me. I knew sitting in the back was a bad idea.

"Uhh Forty- two," the whole room started to laugh at my answer. Was Unohana dead set on making me go here?

"No Lyle, it was 1984, the Dysantopian novel written by a man named George Orwell." The teacher sighed.

"Maybe it was too much hair dye." The bully shouted.

That is when I realized I had to leave. I hated this place and it is not even the first day. Therefore, I gathered my things and left in the middle of class.

"Lyle wait!" Ichigo shouted.

"What happen out there?" he asked.

"Guess, what do you get when a tan skinned person with unnaturally blue hair?" I asked sarcastically tears welling up.

"Look those guys are jerks and they think that you're an easy target." He explained.

"Well I'm not!" I was furious and sad it was painful to relive all of the isolation the hate and cruelty. I cried for some time outside until I remember something.

"Ichigo I must tell you something important they are after-"

"Aww no telling!" Kota voiced echoed.

"What is that?" Ichigo shouted.

"Our problem," I reached for my soul candy that was not there.

"Kuso," was all that I could say when reality began to shift into a childish nightmare…

**So what do you think who should be De-aged for the sake of the next chapter? I am kind of running out of ideas… read and review, oh and thank you Meanxruki and to all those who follow or like my story.**

**_Toshiro Stealhert_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey happy school days I do not have a poem today sorry but I have put a lot of love into this baby so wish me luck. Read and Review. Oh and (…) means change of Pov read the contexts to find out who.**

_ "He did what?" Roku shouted at a man wearing an all white robe._

_ "He simply asks me for permission to have a few 'Play Mates' in his 'world'." His replied nonchalantly._

_ "Your son may have warped all of Karakura town he is so reckless –"he was interrupted._

_ "Remember who you are talking to Roku!" The man growled as his Reitsu pressure rises._

_ "And you don't forget, I won't hesitate to kill you Kuro," Roku walked away._

_ "I am his father," Kuro thought_.

Roku walked from the throne room with bitterness, it was not as if he cared for the soul reapers but Kota was a loose cannon.

"You want to help them?" a younger looking version of Four eyes appeared. His hair was very shaggy, red, and was sporting glasses.

He bluntly stated.

"Yes as long as my core is intact I have an infinite amount time to regenerate." He smiled.

"Four eyes we need someone to break that barrier." I was worried for Kota I am afraid that _He_ might show up.

"So I might know a guy…" Four eyes stated.

The last thing I remember before Kota warping this place was pain. It felt like my body was being broken to smaller pieces and reshaped.

_"I must have been unconscious,"_ the room was still spinning and I felt 100 pounds lighter.

"Itsigo?" My voice what happen to it and why am I so small.

"Yeah," a smaller voice echoed," Wyle is that you?"

"Yeah wat happen?" I asked. My eyes came into focus and I realized that we were in a playroom.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted in a high pitch scream.

There was a larger man unconscious off in the distance.

"Chad," I shouted annoyed by my voice. I toddled over to Chad and Ichigo to see if they were all right.

"Arw you ok?" my small hand was touching his larger shoulders.

"I'm fine what happened?" Chad slowly got to his feet. Ichigo stared at me with a look of confusion.

"Remember the guy with the four swords," I asked him slowly enunciating my words.

"Yeah," Chad replied grabbing the old wounds on his sides.

"Well I think that's the same group that's after Shiwoh." I wanted to slap myself for mispronouncing the captain's name speaking of which…

Either this monster name Zoey is clearly delusional or just a kid. I mean why a rock would be your best friend.

"It's a rock," said this red monster named Elmo he seemed rational.

"Momo, why do children in the world of the living watch this stuff?" I asked her honestly it was not that bad actually it was quite catchy.

"Well that is what small children around your age watch." Momo replied.

My eyes were too fixated now to understand.

"_Such color and melodies… Get yourself together you're a captain not some toddler."_I berated myself Kisuke snickering within hearing distance.

"He seems to like sesame street Kisuke snickered," well I would not be surprised at al-"Kisuke noticed a heavy spiritual presence at the door.

"Tessai, Momo would you please go greet our guest." Kisuke asked.

I sensed it too my body began to shake as the familiar emotion of fear swelled over me.

"He is here," Tears streaming as a flash back of Lyle being cut down and I could only imagine the abuse that Chad took….

"Where is the Kido expert?" Four eyes asked as the two soul reapers appeared out of the store.

"Why do you want to know?" Momo asked her soft eyes glaring intensely at Roku and co.

"Because a 'friend' has created a barrier around the school, warping the place around." He responded," Look I did'nt come here to fight soul reaper."

Everyone was on edge until I spoke up.

"You say there are a barrier and this person what is his name," I inquired.

"His name is Kota Himawari and he has the power of a kido expert with the mind of a sadistic four year old." He replied.

"Do not get this wrong I will help you but your Father-"Roku eyes glared at me.

"Don't say it," Roku hissed," Let's go" and that we left for the school….

"I hope they'll send some help," I suddenly sensed someone presence.

"Who dere?" It was the Quincy.

"Wow you guys have grown," Uryu said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shad up I'm still Ichigo." Trying to puff out his chest Ichigo fell back on his behind.

"Wait till Renji sees this," What the Quincy knew Lieutenant Abarai?

"Nuhuh," Ichigo shouted his face blushing from embarrassment.

I found it entertaining because of how they acted but our conversation was cut short.

"So_ ThE PlAyErS ArE SeT-"_(A.N. this is how Kota will speak sorry if it seems confusing I am going for the mentally unstable bad guy look.) This feeling of darkness over flowing it was suffocating.

"Lyle!" Ichigo shouted. My pupils were dilated and I felt deaf to the world. The only thing I could hear was his voice.

"GeT To RoOm 031 If YoU wAnT tO wIn," I could only see his grin and those damn eyes.

"Mama," I whispered after finally drawing in a few breaths. When I Came to I was in Uryu arms.

"Lyle are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm okay," I needed my soul candy," We need to find room 031"

"Why," Chad asked.

"Dunno but maybe we will find some clothes or Kota." That by Judging by my appearance I was wearing an over sized shirt, my hair was still in a simple braid but much smaller.

"Yeah, you do need some clothes-"suddenly a monster appeared from the ground.

It was a simple blob similar to the kind you see in a children's book but in my state, it was dangerous and I was useless.

"El directo," Chad destroyed the thing in one shot.

"Yay," Ichigo shouted. It was strange to see him act like this. So carefree never knowing how harsh life could be… but I knew though.

I was born into the soul society having no mother and father I was adopted. My father was a trader and a peaceful man who worked hard to survive. As for my mother, she grew flowers. It was paradise every day until that night.

"Who are you," My father asked this stranger one day. He was holding a similar artifact that my father was trading; this same man without any hesitation cut him down. My mother told me to run and never look back. They were the only parents who loved mime, accepted me for my strange hair color and powers.

"Lyle you're zoning out again," Ichigo poked me. At a second glance, he looked much older than I in this form did.

"I'm fine," a tear escaped my eyes as we arrived to room 031.

"Were here," Uryu scanned the area as we walked into the room. I could not help but notice the strange weapons and armor also the 'take me' sign as well.

"So this is in here," Chad grabbed the garments," I think this is for you Lyle."

He tossed me a small robe and staff with a spell book.

"Really? Turn around" I quickly got dressed wearing the tunic and other items.

"Does this seem like a game," Ichigo asked as he grabbed a small Hakama and black bat.

"Hey it looks like your Getsuga Tensho," Uryu snickered.

"Oh great this is embarrassing", I look ridiculous so did Ichigo.

"What could possibly go wrong?" I should never say such things.

A Mannequin appeared his eyes are glaring at the four of us.

"Chad take it down!" I shouted.

"On it," he charged his arm," EL Directo!" his arm sent out a surge of reatsu hitting the creature dead on but something was off.

"What, look out" chains were sent flying towards Chad direction.

"What?" It seemed to be too late as the chains lashed across Chards arm immobilizing him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a small dense but powerful orb destroyed the chains immobilizing Chad.

"There he stood sweat beating over his tiny forehead his bat fuming with smoke.

"Thanks Ichigo," Chad charged head on towards the creature that was sending more chains.

"I've got you!" Uryu sent a few bolts to deflect the Chains. Why is it that they work so well with each other then why am I here?

"Lyle Heads up," another Mannequin appeared before me. Fear shot out from my eyes as its body began to tear showing its true form. It smelt like raw flesh and brimstone its glare was replaced by a lashing chain. My eyes were closed waiting for the end to come.

"I reject!" a barrier appeared shielding me from it.

"Are you alright," I felt a warm embrace and a familiar presence.

"Orihime?" This was the second time she saved me why.

"Lyle is that you? She asked.

"Yes, I nodded," Look out," The creature broke through a barrier.

I quickly casted a kido spell. My attention was turned towards the monster.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barriers surges march on to the south! Hado 31 Shakkaho_!" A hudge beam of energy was hurled from my staff into the creature. Sadly, I was sent flying into the other end of the wall.

"Ouch," I quickly check if anything was broken thankfully, there was nothing broken.

"Lyle are you ok?"Orihime held me as if I was a child.

"Put me down I'm fine…" I blushed. My ankle did not seem ok I must have bruised it.

"You're not, Soten Kishun," the warm glow of her powers eased the pain but it was still sprained.

"Thanks," Orihime carried me off from the wreck.

"Hey you alright, that was a very strong kido spell." My heart ran cold as my eyes were locked on to Roku.

"Roku?" Orihime shouted.

"That's right kid in the flesh and so is four eyes…."

**So how do you guys like the story. School is getting crazy so yeah so I am trying my best to post as much as I can. I hope it reads well. I am trying to add more emotion t my characters Read and review.**

**_ Toshiro Stealhert_**


	11. Chapter 11: End of snow

**I present to you the final part of Snow…. That is right folks Snow Ice and Peach is actually a three-part story. Each story will chronologically co-inside with each other. Yet they can stand alone as separate stories. Therefore, I am going to warn you they will be some death scenes and it was really hard for me to write this chapter. Almost cried in public (almost but held it together like a boss) so I put my heart and a kidney for this chapter. Read and review. Oh and by the way, thank you fellow readers who stay committed to ma stories you guys or gals are beautiful.**

_Petals_

_Life is like petals_

_They scatter in the wind_

_Dying out in the sun_

_But help the land_

__ToshiroStealhert__

"How did you-"

"Simple Tessai let me in," Roku responded.

I held on to Lyle for dear life. He sensed my tension.

"Relax fighting women and children are not my thing," Roku walked towards me his weapon drawn out.

"Behind you!" Roku shouted as one of those things lurched towards us.

"Strike Four times Goryu maru," his sword extended four times its length impaling the creature….

"Wow kid what is your name," I sheathed my sword after the abomination was slain, "watch yourself."

They were a menace not my enemy I had to get Kota before it is too late.

_"Remember the promise we made Kota,"_ I prayed that he did not stray too far from the path.

"Its Orihime by the way,"She looked at me with those beautiful eyes,"Thank you."

"It's nothing let's go," I blushed as we entered the new room…

"Getsuga Tensho!" I fired another volley at the mannequin finally destroying its. This body cannot really take much more. I felt fatigue hit me, as my eyes were droopy.

"Tiwed," the floor looked very comfortable.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Just sleepy," I yawned.

"Well you're just a baby." If Uryu says one more thing about my age, I will KILL HIM!

"Shad up." I shouted grumpily fisting my eyes to remove the sleepiness.

"Aww so cute." Who the hell is this guy?

"Long times no see Quincy," he hissed.

"Oh it's you," Uryu raised his bow, "mind if you like to be my target practice?"

I was half-asleep when the sudden spiritual pressure changed.

"Enough! Four eyes Stand down remember your promise." The guy with the four swords shouted.

"Yes, to protect and follow you my Lord." Four eyes flashed step back to his master side.

"Quincy I'm not here to fight," he shouted.

"How do I know," Uryu replied his bow still drawn.

"Because I wouldn't care if these two got hurt," my heart sunk as I saw Orihime holding a sleeping Lyle.

"Orihime!" I (tried) ran or toddled over to him but Chad held me back.

" lemme go!" I screamed.

"It's ok Mijo calm down," Whatever Chad said put me to sleep….

The Kid fell asleep good he seemed tuckered out. Honestly, I was more concerned about the Quincy. Last time we fought, he kept me at a distance. I would have activated my bankai nut the blue haired brat caught me off guard. It took me weeks to regenerate.

"Okay let's put our weapons up" I sheathed my swords soon Roku followed.

"Look jugs you're not being held captive so you can go." My 'eyes' couldn't believe the sight of those-

"Four eyes behave!" oh shit it was Kota.

"Uh guys Kota could be coming soon." Roku sensed him too and we escaped into another classroom….

"What the hell is this place?" I asked four eyes. From the outside, it was a classroom but it looked like a place full of beds.

"I think this would be the rest area before we fight a huge boss." Orihime asked. I was unsure of what she meant by games. I wonder if it is His doing or Its idea.

"We should rest up we might not make it." I suggested looking at the two sleeping children. Funny I could kill them no and be done with them… Never mind they are Father's problem and not mine.

My eyes turned towards the bed I needed to rest.

"Four eyes stay on guard till I awake." I commanded.

"Yes my lord," my body felt relaxed as sleep took me to the past.

_"Kota what do you want to do when this is over." I asked_

_ "I want to use my power for good." He responded while creating a toy from his Kido._

_ "What about you Four eyes?" Kota asked his attention drawn away from his toy._

_ "All I want to do is follow my master, never to betray him." Back then, four eyes was just a mod soul housing my power that I did not want. The power of fire __HIS __power._

_ "As for me, I want to fight and see your dreams come true." We sat there under the moonlit sky laughing but Kota voice grew serious._

_ "Roku, if I ever lose control or lost my way to the point past redemption I want you to kill me." His voice was grim as if he was serious._

_ "Why do you say such things Father would help you," I wondered._

_ "Just say yes for our friendship!" Kota shouted._

_ "Ok, but I want you to do the same for me." I asked._

_ "Me too," Four eyes shouted with much enthusiasm._

_ "Four eyes…" Kota and I sighed._

"Master wake up!" Four eyes stirred me awake the others were awake as well.

"You looked as if you had a dream." Four eyes stated

"More like a vision from the past….."

Master must have been thinking about the promise we made. Surely I was. This feeling of death has been lurking within for a while. Now it is much grimmer as we entered the other room.

I could not believe what I have seen. It was a hollow being controlled by puppet strings.

"Be on your guard he is strong." I warned them.

"Four eyes let me take care of them." Roku withdrew his sword from his sheath.

"Strike four times Goryu Maru!" four swords appeared and he grabbed them with his feet.

"Flea stance," He was amazing he way he fought it was sheer poetry in motion. He quickly dispatched the monster.

"Too easy," Roku shouted but I knew otherwise. I actually saw the kido strings moving.

"Master," I quickly shoved him out of the way. The strings dug into my flesh the pain I felt. I rather fight madam butterfly than this I screamed as I felt His control over me.

" AwWw LoOkIe HeRe!" Damn Kota.

"Master kill me-"arghhhhhh…

Kota has gone too far!

"Fight it I know you can," my hands were shaking my arms they did not want to move.

"Please do it," Four eyes begged suddenly orbs start protruding from his body. He was hollowfying at a rapid rate.

"FlICk oUt yOu'Re ToUnGe-"I had to do it. My blades bisected his body destroying his core in the process his blade in my hands.

"Sorry," the power of my father was returning as a tear shed from my face.

"Kota! I shouted pillars of fire fuming from my body…

"He'S AnGrY HoW FuN," I whispered the spiritual pressure rising as Roku arrived to my door.

_I will stop you-_

_No YoU WiLl NoT I am In CoNtRoL NoW!-_

The other half fought adamantly but it was my body now not his.

"You came-"Roku kicked me into the wall…

Tears escaped my eyes. Usually I would have my emotions in check but not know.

" Hime Put me down I have ta Help!" I begged.

"You're in no shape to fight." Orihime shot back. She was very adamant on protecting me.

"It wasn't your choice," I flashed step towards the area. The battle was intense.

Roku was not holding back. The heat of his bankai was radiating from his Zanpakuto almost like …. Yamamoto?

"_Are you going to stand there or do you need me to change you?"_ Zein asked.

"Not now I'm fine I think," I wondered what she meant.

"_No not like that more like this,"_ I felt my body glow brightly as I appeared in a much older form.

"That's what you meant," I grabbed my staff to channel a new spell that popped into my mind.

"_All things burn and cease to move as the divine wrath shouts. Calling from the heavens into solid form hado Nil Meteo,"_

A huge rock was hurled from a gate colliding head-on with Kota. The force of the explosion destroyed the space around us…

"Gah get off of me Ichigo!" It was a full-grown Ichigo in his soul reaper outfit. Uryu was under him. I laughed although he was very cute I miss the old him.

"Orihime can you help me he is still asleep," Uryu asked me.

"OK!" I smiled. His face I can almost-

"Wake up!" I whispered I was not ready yet…

"You kept your promise," I whispered blood suffocating me. I was finally at peace. No more nightmares, no more pain, I was free.

"Big brother can you sing me a song." I asked.

"Sure," he drew breath…

_Sweet memories bitterly blowing_

_Like the flower petals gently blowing_

_In the twilight dancing petals_

_Rest my brother your service is done._

_Close your eyes go to sleep…"_

His eyes started to close for the last time, his body went limp as I finished the last of my verse.

"Rest child," his body started to glow white and scattered like the petals in the sun.

"Kota Four eyes," I screamed in sorrow tears running hot from my eyes. I lost two people that gave a damn about me. Kuro will pay…

"Kuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr oooooooooooooooooooooo!"

End SNOW

**So what do you think of the snow ice and peach saga so far. Empty your minds tell me everything. Oh and the song was made up for the occasion.**

** _Toshiro Stealhert_**


	12. Chapter 12 Begining of ice

**Hey, I am brining you a new chapter. Has a huge time skip that was on purpose I need help filling in some of the blanks. **

**Snow Ice and Peach**

**ICE:**

What snow!  
>Like little dreams<br>Falling from the sky.

_(Eyze Sheleg)_

Several months have passed since Roku disappeared on that fateful day. When springs turned into summer, summer into fall and now fall into winter. The snow fell like angles falling gracefully from the sky. Our young captain was playing in the snow.

"Momo Look," He shouted making a snowman. His speech had regressed and slowly so did his memories of who he was. All he knew was that Lyle was his big brother, Momo his mother, Kisuke was his grandfather-to his dismay- and Uryu and the others were just his uncles and aunties…

"Hey Momo guess whose birthday is coming up in a few days," I stated. I was trying to warm up. Spring is my preferred weather; I can tolerate summer but winter no. Yet Shiro chan loves the winter his eyes have had a softer look than before. Maybe it was the transformation but I hope he will be all right. Kisuke has been working for a cure, but he is missing something from Hueco mundo.

"Hey little guy let's get you cleaned up," I said while picking him up.

"Kay," he chirped….

With his birthday coming up I could not wait to go look for his presents. I hope that Mizu can help me get ready for the party.

"Well I've got shopping to do." I grabbed my coat and bags.

" Am I missing something," I 'pondered', "Let see coats, money, bags what else?"

Shiro chan toddled over towards me his thumb in his mouth, his other hand grabbing the air.

"Up," he asked as I picked him up. He then kissed me on the cheek.

"Kisses mama!" he smiled.

"Oh yes that," I began to tickle him.

"Stop it mommy!" he laughed.

"Momo, take Shiro with you, "Lyle asked his eyes had a serious glare.

"Ok," what's was with the look anyways?

Therefore, I left, Shiro in the stroller while I told them good-bye…

So she left, I hated to leave those two. It has been a peaceful seven months of fun; I felt like a family. Something that I never had; so I made a promise to give Shiro and Momo a family.

_"Zein I'm ready for Bankai,"_ I thought. Kisuke saw that I was ready and I began my training…

"Let's see what's on the list: Diapers, Ramen, Vegetables, Frozen Watermelon, Sugar, and Sake-Rangiku-." I was looking at the list when I sensed a familiar presence.

"Momo is that you?" It was Rangiku.

"Rangiku! Long time no see," I waved.

"Giku!" Shiro cooed. Rangiku began visiting us after what happen with Lyle at the school.

"So someone is turning two, I wonder who?" Rangiku began 'Looking' for some one.

"Me!" Shiro cooed excitingly before sucking his thumb.

"Hey Rangiku, I want you to invite some people over, "I asked"Maybe some of his friends."

"Sure I bet Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru and the others would be excited to see him."Rangiku smiled.

I bet they are worried about the captain. On the other hand, just plain curious but it would be nice to see every one again.

"Oh Mizu!" I smiled.

"Hey Momo, Rangiku, "Mizu smiled…

"I saw Momo and Rangiku talking at the store; I heard that in a few days Toshiro would be turning two so I decided to help. Actually, I wanted to see Lyle. After what happen to him, I had to help cut his hair short and the cops had gotten involved.

"So who is going to be at the party?" I asked.

"Oh just a few friends you're invited," Rangiku stated.

"Wow thanks," I smiled. I wonder how Lyle doing….

"Crap," I shouted as I barely dogged an oncoming swarm of butterflies. I honestly thought that I was going to chat with Zein as I always do. However, she did say prove it to me.

"Hado 31 shakkaho," I fired a volley towards the swarm and flashed stepped towards Zein.

"Bakudo 42," A golden chain bounded Zein as I brought my sword to deliver the final blow. A flash of light appeared. The lights had dimmed, I was wearing a white robe, and my Zanpakuto turned into a baton with a butterfly guard…

"Ever since Mayuri injected me with that substance I have been changed. My life has been filled with both the good and the bad. Yet I miss my old life, the paper work, Rangiku lounging around and I never got a chance to tell Momo how I feel. I digress or regressed I know that the chemical is like a limiter on my body. If only Mayuri can make a cure.

I was too busy sucking on my thumb and musing in my own thoughts to notice Mizu.

"What's wrong Snow flake? That was her pet name for me. She picked me up carefully not to have my hat fall off. I mean it is not every day that a one year old has snow-white hair and icy blue eyes.

"'M ok," I fisted my eyes. Honestly, I was tired. I had no trouble about sleeping. My grandma would always tell me to sleep that it would help me grow. Therefore, I slept.

_Toshiro inner world_

I woke inside my inner world Hiyorimaru greeting me.

"_You came back,"_ He said.

"The last time you and I talked you told me that I wasn't helpless so what am I to do? I asked.

_"Whatever Mayuri injected you with saved your life, but at a price." _ He stated.

"How?" I asked.

_"By funneling your reatsu he reversed your body into a smaller form or how humans would call it 'Converstion of mass',"_ I was amazed.

"So me acting like a baby what's that all about?"

_"Simple," he laughed, "side effects but knowing Mayuri nothing is or was accidental."_

"Well thanks for the chat." I hugged Hiyorimaru as I finally woke up. It smelled like home...

"Hey Momo your back," I greeted Momo while shutting my fan closed. I had to tell her about Toshiro.

"Hey Kisuke what is it?" she asked.

"I may have found a way to fix our little captain but it is dangerous."

"How and where," This girl was determined to help him. I wonder was this out of maternal feelings or something deeper?

"You remember Roku right." I asked and she nodded, "well I found out about his ex boss.

"Who is he," she asked.

"His name is Kuro and his base is located in Hueco mundo," My eyes were looking at hers.

"Five hundred years ago a soul reaper vanished after slaying a couple who was carrying an artifact for me." I sensed Lyle's presence.

"Oh Lyle you're alive that's-,"he slammed the table.

"Where is he? The man who killed my father," Lyle hissed.

Silence filled the room as our guest heard our little outburst.

"Lyle are you ok," Mizu walked in.

"I'm alright just... go back," Lyle kissed Mizu on her cheek softly.

I lowered my voice," does she know?"

"No but I have to tell her." Lyle eyes turned from anger to sadness.

"Lyle we have to go plan a party," Momo said while trying to get his mind off his problem….

"I found out that my parent's murderer is also after my captain.

"Basterda," I whispered.

"What?" Mizu asked. I had to leave Momo to be alone. I had to tell her that I was on borrowed time.

"Mizu," I stood in the hallway gazing at her blue eyes.

"Yes, Lyle," her eyes were looking deep into mine.

"I am not from this place."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"As in I am running on borrowed time, I may… be leaving." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

_"No,"_ is what I wanted to say but things were going to be dangerous so I had to protect her," Yes."

"Why am I not good enough for you?" she thought it was her fault.

"No, but bad things may happen around me and I want you to be safe…" she ran out of the house.

"Way to go Dumbass," Jinta shouted.

"Shut it, you don't know –"I paused as tears started to well up inside of my soul.

"I do know that you want to run away from it all." He left.

I stood there dumbstruck he was right. I was afraid that I could not protect her. I was not too sure myself after all that has happened to me.

I felt a sudden rush of spiritual pressure in the distance.

"Damn," it was heading for Mizu….

This feeling its almost suffocating me I stared at the sky as something was tearing it apart. Then it showed up from that strange portal.

"What are you…?" I stood there in horror, my body frozen with fear.

"I am Prometheus!" he suddenly vanished then reappeared behind me, His tongue drooling and something in his eyes told me that he was hungry.

"You look tasty," he licked his lips.

"Lyle," I screamed knowing that he would not come but I needed him…

"Let her go," I shouted, It was a damn Arrancar.

_"I don't know if I can do this,"_ I was not so sure about my new techniques.

_"Well you don't have a choice Lyle because he is coming after you!"_ Zein shouted.

"Spread your wings and fly," I released my shikai. A swarm of hell butterflies appeared and assaulted the arrancar.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"That is Zein's little ability. By using a swarm of hell butterflies to slowly, drain away the enemy's reitsu.

I thought I was going to win until my butterflies started to burn away. He was using a so-called resurrection.

"Mizu get out of here," I shouted before Prometheus came crashing down on me.

_"I have to use,"_ I groaned slightly as I flashed stepped away and re-sheathed my sword.

"Metamorph," A swarm of butterflies began to envelop me," Bankai Zein Kuroi Jigoku Choi!"

The butterflies transformed my robes into a pattern similar to Zeins dress. My sword was turned into a baton reatsu glowing brightly.

"Oh so you do have some power," it laughed," tell me what your name is?"

I am Lyle Lazulai Squad four." I shouted, "And one hell of a baby sitter."

"You may call me Prometheus," he laughed.

"Then let's fight," I dashed raising my baton to strike …

**Sorry for the long wait but I will try to post more stories I am really busy with college. But what did you guys think? Read and review Oh and I will be adding supper special characters. So any ideas?**


	13. Chapter 13 a bday suprise part 1

**Hey sorry for the delay but midterms yeah, oh and I am going to make this a multi-part mini special.**

**In addition, it is going to be my birthday very soon. Yet I have to tie up a few loose ends.**

_Snow Ice an _

_Birthday party_

"What are you Lyle?" he was beautiful, yet terrifying. His movements were elegant yet accurate and with a precision of a sword. I turned my eyes to the hulking flesh.

"Be safe," was all I could say. There was something wrong about Lyle new powers, as if he was slowly becoming weaker. Could it be…?

"Damn," I whispered. I was almost at my limit and I felt a couple of bones break.

"What's wrong, you were just fine several minutes ago." Prometheus laughed.

"How is it that I could hit him but my attacks made little to no damage.

_"Well we are in a pickle of trouble, I think you have to use that attack."_ Zein suggested.

"But that means I'll regress temporally," I groaned. Yet she was right, I had to use my trump card…

-Flash back several months ago-

_"Dammmmmmm!" I hissed. I had tried to attain Bankai ever since Roku disappeared. "If I can become stronger I can protect them all."_

_ "What's wrong," Kisuke laughed his clothes were tattered as well by our training._

_ "I really felt the resolve in that last attack," he raised his sword," but you have to try harder."_

_ I was at my limit my blade felt heavy. _

"_Shut up!" I felt frustrated. I was hungry and Kisuke had all of the food._

"_Hey Ururu looks like madam butterfly won't be eating today." Jinta shouted…_

"You lack resolve Soul reaper," Prometheus hand was on my throat I started to black out.

"Don't die on me Lyle," Mizu shouted. My hand was slowly losing its grip.

"It seems that your Lover wants you to win, don't worry I won't eat her…yet." How dare he even think about eating her?

"Shit..." I whispered

"What was that," he brought me closer.

"Shit-"I felt a surge of power flow through my body," Don't you dare touch her!"

A burning sensation was around my neck. Prometheus was screaming as he threw me into the ground. A huge crater formed underneath me but I did not feel any pain as I struggled to get up. My vision was blurring in and out. I felt like walls were enclosing me in to a coffin. I raised my baton with all of my might.

"Grand Monarch!" a butterfly crest appeared from the ground and floating light particles fluttered around me turning into butterflies.

"What!" Prometheus eyes grew wide with fear as a swarm of orange butterflies destroyed him. In a dazzling display of power, the Arrancar called Prometheus was destroyed…

"_Way to go,"_ I was proud of him. He has grown so much since that little soul reaper in the meadow.

Now here it comes, the side effects, ever since Kota little interference with Lyle it was hard for me to maintain his adult form. Some days he would just shrink into a cute bundle of joy. His spirit wave must have been distorted. It was an easy fix back at the barracks but well it is complicated.

"So warm and fuzzy," I sighed in content,"_This smells familiar."_ It smelled like-

"Mizu!" I shouted that is odd, my voice.

"Oh so you are awake." Mizu grinned, "So how are you feeling Lyle."

"Better but my head it hurts," wait how did I get back into my body?" I asked.

"Well Kisuke made you a spare Gigais or "Body"," her voice sounded nonchalant.

"So you know, "I asked.

"Yes, but that's ok,"She smiled" I understand that you are a Shinigami or whatever that is."

I felt a wave of relief flow over me. "I'm sowy," I struggled to pronounce the words carefully. I wonder how long will I stay in this form.

"Mizu wat time is it, matter of fawt wat is today's date?" I asked.

"It is 7:45 am December 20 why do you ask?" she looked puzzled.

"Kuso Its Shiwohs birthday!" I shouted. I jumped off the bed expecting to land gracefully but sadly, it was a long ways down. I landed on the floor while scraping my knee.

"_Shit,"_ I thought as tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Lyle," she shouted," are you alright," Mizu helped me up when I noticed my reflection.

"Shit," I de-aged back to the day I was adopted. I looked like I was 1-1/2 to 2 years old.

"Yeah let's go," I said.

"Not yet you have to get you dressed." Sadly, I was wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and god knows what is under that.

"Ok where are my clothes I can do it myself," I stuck my hands out expecting my clothes but she picked me up.

"Look I don't see you any different." She laughed," But to be honest you're cute for a one year old."

"Shaddaup," I blushed. I was happy that she was ok, but we had a party to plan." We need to go to Kisuke –"

"Kisuke and everyone else are taking care of it." She said, "You and I need to talk."

"What," I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about being a soul reaper?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, but I messed up on that." I looked away from her ashamed.

"So you try pushing every one away like the time when you got jumped by that gang. Tatsuki, Ichigo and Orihime had to drag your body to my house." She huffed, "Then I had to cut your hair because it was such a mess."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Lyle if you want to be strong you need to stop trying to do everything yourself." She looked me in the eyes with such concern," or at least tell me what's troubling you."

"Ok, I'll tell you everything." I sighed.

I felt a heavy burden lifted off me as I told her about my life and struggles.

"Wow… well, we need to get you dressed."

"I can do it," I started to back away.

"Why it's not like there's nothing big," she said trying to hold back her laugh," plus I did it before."

"_Oh wow,"_ Zein snickered.

"Damn," I sunk my head in defeat.

"Still I am awake and it's me!" This was the first time I regressed this far usually I would be a little bit older.

"Just relax and your wet," she was right damn it to hell.

"Fine but after this we are heading out." I lay back trying to stay in one piece and not die from embarrassment," and we shall not speak of this again…."

"Oh great I hate today of all days," I sighed. I tossed and turned in my bed the whole in the window was fixed. It took Renji and several stitches just to fix it up.

"Are you awake birthday boy?"Momo asked.

"Why can't it already be tomorrow?" I whined. She was helping me get changed.

"Well don't worry It won't be that bad-"

"Good morning!" Rangiku shouted bursting in the room.

"Shit Rangiku!" I shouted.

-And so it begins-

** Tomorrow is my birthday so I will try to type the events into my story. If I can remember. But yeah read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Bday part 2

**I am sorry for the late updates but I am still loyal to this story. Therefore, without further ado I give you Part two of The Birthday party. In addition, you will never know who is going to make a guest appearance.**

"Get Out!" I shouted while throwing a huge tantrum.

"But Captain," Rangiku whined.

"I am not dressed yet."I was naked as a newborn and no pun intended.

"Your soooo cute!" Rangiku rolled with laughter while snapping a few pictures.

"Rangiku!" I yelled letting out a wave of Reatsu.

And on that notice, she took her leave. It was the start of a bad day and I just know it. Yet something was off.

"Where is Lyle?" I asked.

I did not see him since he ran off. It was as if his Reatsu had just disappeared or grew faint.

"Oh he will be here," Momo quietly said as she carried me down the stairs.

"I see that you're awake birth day boy." Kisuke was sitting in his usual seat sipping his tea.

"Mornin," I replied. By now, I was falling back asleep until I felt a familiar presence.

"Shiro is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Grandma?" I was shocked and by the looks of it so was she.

"So what this man Kisuke said was true." Her hands reached for me.

"How did you-"I was shocked.

"Simple Ms. Matsumoto helped me," she smirked.

I turned my eyes to Rangiku and Kisuke they both had the biggest grin.

"Thank you," my eyes started to water.

"Don't cry now, it's your birthday." She said.

"I'm sorry but it has been a while," my tears finally stopped," are you ok."

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you are alright." she replied.

"Oh and I also have some good news captain," Rangiku smiled,"Unohana has founded a cure for Mayuri's serum." I notice that Rangiku sobers up nicely.

"So what do you want to do Shiro?" she asked…

"Mizu, I am not wearing that!" I protested.

"Why not, it's not that bad." She was holding a frog like jumper suit.

To be honest it looked warm and I really hate the cold. Just because I am in this form does not mean I will change my standards in clothing.

_"What's wrong," _Zein asked.

"It's cute and I am not cute." I stated.

_"Your suppose to be cute look at you."_ Zein squealed which almost scared me.

"I will not go out there and look like… like." I was looking for a term but she took the words right out of my mouth.

"What a toddler. "She stated, "Besides its only temporary and its cold outside."

She was right it was the dead of winter and I needed to go out and help.

"I hate the color." I stated blushing a little.

"Is it your hair," she asked.

"Oh ok well let's see…." She began to look through the pile of clothing until she found a pale blue sleeper with a hood on it.

"How about this?" she asked me.

"Fine," I was starting to act like spoiled child.

"Get yourself together." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing-"my stomach let out a loud roar.

"Your hungry… well hold on a sec I will make you something." Therefore, she left me in the room.

Honestly, this was the first time in a few months since I have seen her bedroom. I never knew that she had so much art. I was gazing aimlessly at the room's interior until something caught my eye.

"Mizu who is in the picture with you," My childish curiosities rather override my common sense.

"Oh they are my folks," Her eyes started to look sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I haven't seen them in a while." She started to look uncomfortable.

"Why," I pressed on.

"My parents and I fought a lot especially after my little brother died." I stopped at there.

"You must be hungry let's get you dressed." I still saw a sorrow in her eyes….

"Grandma, what are you making?" I asked.

I was playing with a spinner top that Lyle gave me. Honestly, I have not lost my touch.

"What are you making," I asked my grandma.

"A little something special for my birthday boy," she smiled,"but it will have to wait for a little while until then what do you want to do?"

If I were a mature soul reaper, I would ask just for some time to talk and have tea. Yet sadly I was not and my instinct wanted her to tell me a story.

"Um… Can you tell me a story?" I was shy and honestly embarrassed.

"Sure I would love to." She smiled at me," Come sit on my lap, strange this furniture is very comfortable."

I quickly ran to her side – or as fast as my little legs can carry me- my eyes were on her. She had my attention as well and I had hers.

"This is the story of Snow Ice + Peach…."

_ Along time ago, there was a boy with snow-white hair. His eyes were blue as the sky yet his heart was just as cold. He was an orphan who lost his mother and his father to a terrible war._

"What was his name," I asked listening to her every word. I know that she was talking about me.

"Snow was his name." she replied.

_ Yet a woman_ _found him and took him in._

_ "What is your name," she asked._

_ "I don't have one," He said._

_ "I will call you snow….."_

We arrived to Kisuke house and were warmly greeted by a sober Rangiku.

"Mizu!"She smiled and hugged her. I was silently praying to the Spirit King that she did not notice me. I have seen her faun over Toshiro and it is well weird.

"Lyle is that you?" she asked.

_"Well you're in a pickle of a situation._" Zein laughed.

I was ignoring her now when I notice an elderly woman with snow-white hair.

"Now who are these people Ms. Matsumoto?" The elderly woman asked.

"Oh this little guy," she pointed. "His name is Lyle and he has been watching over your son."

"My name is Mizu Yumei." Mizu smiled.

"Hi…" I blushed," Sowy I had a little run in with some Bad guys…"

"Say No more I know what happened and what you did was very brave." She smiled

"Thank you for watching out for him, I hope he wasn't a hand full." She said as she bent over and kissed me on my forehead.

"Thank you it was nothing." Before I could finish my sentence, I began to yawn.

"It seems that you need to sleep." She was right I felt exhausted like my stamina was drained.

"You can put him in the living room next to Shiro."Rangiku picked me up and took me to the living room.

I could not believe his eyes nor will I ever look at the captain the same way. It was Shiro he was asleep on the floor, he was clutching a soft toy and his thumb was planted firmly in his mouth. Kisuke will never let him live that down.

_"Zein if you can hear me, how long till I can change?"_I asked.

_ "_I_ don't know when but you should rest up my little caterpillar."_ She whispered.

"Kuso…." I said as I let out a huge yawn…

That young man must have been very diligent but a little reckless. He reminded me of these two boys. One had blue hair while the other had red hair. They hated each other but they stayed together like glue. The one with blue hair was calm and calculative while the other had a fiery will and spirit. I had seen these boys fight other children for food. I would occasionally give them some food but one day they both disappeared…

"I have lost Kota my ace and my second in command Prometheus was expendable though." I pondered as I sat there in my throne room. I needed what was inside that boy. That mad scientist had created an artificial key for the artifact that I stole many years ago.

"It's not time for me to launch my assault but I maybe after the new years." I smiled wickedly…

"Lyle and Shiro look so peaceful," I thought as I began to take a few snapshots for black mail.

"So Rangiku why are you really here," I asked a fan covering my face.

"We received some Intel that a man named Kuro will be attacking on New Year's Eve." She replied.

"Oh was the Intel from Yamamoto son?" I asked.

"What?" funny she seemed to be caught off guard.

"How did you-"

"I have eyes and ears as well." I smiled. My attention was turned to Momo and Mizu who seemed to be chatting…

"So how was Lyle?" I asked. After letting out so much Reitsu, I thought he had died.

"Well he woke up confused as hell, if that what you wanted to know." She said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked.

"Well to protect you for starters. Besides it would be embarrassing he is a very proud Shinigami." Lyle took pride in his power and protecting Shiro chan. honestly, I was thankful for that.

"Still all that you know about him are you still going to go out with him?" I was curious. She stood there quietly cutting some apples.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up in determination, "till the very end."

Her loyalty- no devotion to Lyle was paralleled to his for her. She reminded me of myself when I was in love. Or so I thought.

"Listen do not become short sited, it will only end in hurt." I felt a tear escape from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asked…

I felt her sadness as if her heart was still broken. She was about to explain herself until I heard some very loud cursing.

"Kuso!" Lyle shouted. He must have woken up.

"Quiet or you'll wake Shiro up Momo whispered.

"Well I found out some particular bit of info." He shot back with irritation in his voice.

"What," I asked.

"I am going to be stuck like this for a while." He started to cry.

"How," Momo seemed confused.

"My Reatsu is literally depleted and it's taking a long time for it to recharge." He said. "And sadly there is not enough Reatsu in this world."

"He cursed again this time looking defeated and afraid.

"Anything else Chibi?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah quite frankly I'm wet." He stuck his thumb in his mouth." Damn oral stage."

"What happened," Toshiro asked he was still groggy. "Say why you are not big, and what's with the tears."

"Sorry emotions are a wreck." His eyes still filled with tears." But it will be quiet some time before I can change."

"Oh." He seemed surprised

"We prep for the party."Kisuke showed up from out of nowhere. The sound of a camera shutter clicking.

"Seriously what is it with the insistent pictures?" Lyle asked.

"Well we wouldn't want to forget Shiro's little footstep or yours." He started to laugh.

Kisuke laughter was suddenly cut off by Jinta's baseball flying straight for the back of his head.

"What?" Kisuke whined.

"Alright let's prep up." Momo Smiled….

Shiro and I watched as everyone- except Lieutenant Rangiku- prep for Shiro's birthday.

Momo finished the cake while Kisuke prepared the plates. While Tessai and Jinta swept up the shop. Sadly, we were under the eyes of Ururu who so happily agreed to watch the both of us. Soon the guest will arrive and hopefully this party will be painless as possible.

**Sorry Turkey day is almost upon my household and college is real rush. Yet I need some ideas for the party and etc. What should happen? Read and review. Please...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, this is T.S. in the house. Did anyone miss me…? Ok now that is out of the way I like to say I am sorry that I have not been here. It just I have finals and etc. So without further ado I present to you**

** h**

_The wind blows and the ice is cold._

_The smell of warm peaches wafts the air_

_The momento of a summer past_

_But all I see is snow ice and Peach._

_By _Toshiro Stealhert__

"Gweat my lisp is bawk." Shiro whispered while playing with some toys. Usually his lisp would only show if he was stressed out or tired.

"Well don't wowy-," I had to stop myself as well because my lisp was rearing its ugly head. Usually I would counter the problem by speaking slowly and stressing the vowels but that failed as well.

"You too?" he seemed surprised.

"Kusow!" I whispered. In honesty, Shiro and I wanted the same thing, to hide but sadly, we could not. I suddenly had a plan and Shiro started to notice the look on my face.

"Wat are youw doin I don't like dat look ?" Shiro asked.

"Simpwe we are gonna bust out."I smiled.

"But how Uruwu is watching us." He pointed to Ururu who was staring at us with a confused look.

"Easy Just Fowow me." I said…

_"What are they planning," _I thought. For one second they were speaking like normal children and pure gibberish the next. I wonder do they notice….

"So that is the plan." I asked Lyle nodded. He began to grin wider than the Cheshire cat in one off his book.

Lyle stared at Ururu deviously as he flashed stepped his way out of the room.

"No Lyle where are you going?" Ururu shouted surprised at Lyle feat. I was as well maybe he does have some Reatsu left.

_"Wow he is quick." _ He thought I stared at my feet unsure if I could do. Not wasting any time I attempted my first flash step. The first attempt sent me only a couple inches forward.

_"I must be out of practice." _ I thought. As I attempted another flash, step and sent me to the back yard. I could hear Ururu shouting.

"Lyle what are you doing on the roof!" Ururu shouted.

"Baka I giggled." Lyle was reckless and had a perfectionist streak. Sometimes he was way in over his head but he made sure that I was taken care of.

_"Maybe he needed this?" _Hiyorimaru asked.

"Maybe you are right." I muttered as I continued to explore the backyard.

"What are you doing outside?" shouted a vaguely familiar but oddly annoying voice.

I turned my head ad I saw a pair of beady eyes stare at me. I took a few steps back to see who it was. It was Kon in his self-proclaimed "Sexy body" as he would put it.

"Hey Kon." I smiled. I knew exploration time was over.

"Captain should you be inside?" Kon asked I notice that he was using my proper title.

"Yeah but Lyle was covering for me." I replied as Kon began to guide me back to the house. When I arrived, I noticed Jinta rolling on the floor laughing his head off. Lyle was blushing redder than a cero.

"What happened?" Kon asked…

I should have known that the Flash step Goddess would be here.

"Lyle why are you on the roof!" Ururu shouted.

_"This is fun." _ I smiled. I then flashed stepped towards Ururu direction only to reappear next to her. As she began to look at my direction I let out a giggle as I flashed stepped out of her line of sight.

"You are fast for a Rugrat," said a mysterious voice. My eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of her.

"Lady Yoruichi…." I turned my feet and attempted to flash step away from her. The last thing I saw was an orange blur and everything went dark. I felt something soft and warm on my face.

"Oh my," Ururu whispered.

"Wow that perv," Jinta shouted.

"Ha-ha," Urahara fell off his chair.

_"Nice Lyle I didn't know you had it in ya." _Zein said between her laughter. It suddenly dawned onto me as were I was.

"Ku...so!" I said as my nose began to bleed. Mizu is going to kill me when she found out I ran into Yoruichi breast…

"You did what!" Kon shouted. You could tell that if he did not have a human body he would have bled out. The room echoed in laughter as things finally subsided.

"Well well what do we have here." said one of the incoming guess. It was Yumichika looking like well Yumichika.

"_Kuso_!" I thought. From past run in, I always had some bad blood between the two of us. It was usually over the concept of beauty and aesthetics…

"I heard that our little flower child got turned but…" He could not contain his laughter.

"What so funny ya dummy." Lyle looked annoyed…

"How could he, no how dare he." I thought.

"What so funny chicken head." I barked. Yumichika was silenced by my hostile come back. The more I stood here the more frustrated I become.

"These are not chicken feathers there Exotic." Yumichika said in a low voice…

The look on Lyle face was a mixture of frustration and stress as if he was fighting an urge to do something. His body looked tired as well.

_"Considering the chase he put up I wouldn't blame him."_ I thought.

His eyes started too looked sleepy as he started to suck his thumb. Yumichika started to smile.

"At least I am not a toddler with an oral fixation and a bad attitude."He shot back. Lyle's eyes snapped back to fierce determination and on the verge of a tantrum.

"Oh yea ya aesthetics are tacky you pwideful peacock." He excused himself from the room and trying to close his door but due to height issues.

Everyone was shocked at the little display so I decided to chime in.

"I'll go speak to him." I stated clearly and walked off to his old room.

"What is with him?" Ikkaku asked…

"Maybe he realized how futile it is to argue with my sense of fashion."Yumichika smiled

_"I am sorry Lil bro," _I whispered to myself as I observed my now large room.

I was embraced by my display out there. I mean what came over me in those last few hours. From The wild goose chase to the argument with Yumichika, I really could not explain myself. My condition left me with more questions than needed.

_"How did I pull off a flash step?"_ I yawned. I suddenly sensed a familiar presence.

_"Well your powers kind of scaled down as well." _Zein replied.

I turned to my bed and wearily climbed my bed and under my covers. Enjoying the scent of home and I closed my eyes.

I was transported to my inner world and I was glad I needed to ask a certain Zanpakuto a few questions. I materialized into a familiar field of flowers the butterflies flying around me. Zein was a waiting for me as if she was expecting something.

"You came back little one." She smiled.

"Yeah Zein what is going on." I asked.

"Well you regressed for starters." Her tone sounded very sarcastic.

"How is this different from the others?" I asked.

"Well for one you have the tendencies of a one year old. Which means you will have the mannerism of a one year old," she picked me up and continued." Which means you are curious, mischievous and a from time to time you put things in your mouth." She said while I was gnawing on my hand. Zein started to smile and stared at me for a long time.

"What?" I asked.

"Something tells me that you need this." She smiled. Everything started to fade.

"I felt a familiar presence.

"Huh," it was captain Hitsugaya lying next to me.

"Big brother." He murmured.

"Oh well." I sighed as I fell asleep.

-Special-

"Toshiro had plenty of family somewhere strange and some were just hard to describe.

"Hey Mizu Let me introduce you to some friends." Momo smiled. As she took me to see Toshiro father.

"Hi my name is Mizu, you must be his father." I asked. I was surprised that he laughed.

"No young lady I am not," he smiled. I noticed that he brought plenty of gifts.

"Where is he any ways now where are my manners I am Jushiro Ukitake." He bowed.

"Well he is asleep but he should be up soon." I replied.

"Hey Mizu, how is it going." Hanataro greeted me.

"Hanataro what a pleasant surprise," I hugged him. When Lyle had to leave for school, Hanataro gladly stepped up to help.

"I heard what happen to Lyle how bad it is this time?" he asked. I never knew that this was the first time this happened.

"Wait this has happened before?" I asked.

"Yeah, he "age hopped" plenty of times, one time he was an old man." Hanataro snickered.

"So it was him who gave me that weird love letter." I thought. I left Hanataro to his own device as I headed to Lyles room for the very first time.

His room felt like a garden, plants were everywhere and smelled of tealeaves where heavenly. I notice the two shifting lumps on the bed.

I could not help but squeal in delight as I saw Lyle and Toshiro sleeping. I could not resist so I took a quick Picture.

"Wake up you two." I whispered.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled.

"What time is it?" Toshiro asked.

"Let's get you changed." I smiled. I really miss the old Lyle, the way he smelled, the way he would smile at me, even the way he would hold me.

"Hey Mariposa," he kissed me on the cheek." Don't worry I'll be back soon."

I blushed either he could read my mind or he felt the same way. After I changed Lyle into some evening clothes for the party, I turned my attention to Toshiro.

"Hey Shiro Momo wanted you to wear this." I showed him a white hakama. It was a work of art and in certain light, it glowed in a pale blue light. It also had snowflakes etched into the sleeves.

"Otay," he nodded trying to rub any trace of sleep from his face….

"After Mizu helped Shiro into the hakama we left the room. Honestly, I was deftly afraid of screwing up. There would be many upper rank soul reapers and well it could make or break my status.

"Still trying to change squads?" Zein asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

We headed towards the hall way and the sound of laughter echoed.

"You ready," I whispered.

"Yeah, I am." He replied.

"Well it's the birthday boy." Captain Ukitake smiled as he picked him up.

"Ukitake." Shiro smiled and hugged him.

I quickly hid behind Mizu.

"Why so shy?" Mizu asked.

"So you must be Lyle," Ukitake smiled. He then got to my eye level.

"Captain Ukitake-"

"Please it's just Jushiro." He replied.

"So I heard you have been taking care of captain Hitsugaya?" he asked.

"Yeah I have, but it kind of hard to explain why I look like this." I smiled.

"Well, Unohana wants to see the both of you." He replied.

I gave Mizu a quick Kiss on the cheek and toddled off with the two Shiros to see what Unohana wants with me…

"I never knew how much Love and appreciation could be showed in such a way." I said to myself Lyle and I walked or toddled into the dining room.

"Unohana Senpai!" I shouted like a mad err um… child and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Well I see that you are well." She smiled. I gave her a long felt hug. The captain was more like my mother than my Captain was in many ways. That is one of the reasons why I wanted to change squads because I needed more battle experience. I rather become stronger so my allies do not have to worry about getting in harm's way. Yet under her wing, I learned a lot from her.

"So I heard you have a cure?" I asked politely.

"Yes I do." She withdrew a bottle from her purse.

"Drink this Captain Hitsugaya." She gave it to Shiro.

"Bottoms up." He said as he began to drink.

"Why bottle form?" I asked.

"Well I thought he was still a young baby." She smiled.

A strange glow started to wrap around Toshiro as he started to rapidly age before my eyes.

"Well that was fast," Shiro stated. He started to wobble but quickly began to regain his composure.

"Captain Hitsugaya come see me after the New Year." Unohana ordered.

"Thank you, but what about me?" I asked.

"You are a different case." She responded. She hugged me and Toshiro and I walked off…

"It felt like a dream," I thought. I stood in the doorway noticing how small most things where. I notice Lyle sad expression on his face.

"Hey Lyle are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine it's just…. Never mind." He ran off to Mizu side.

"Poor Kid," I thought.

A familiar scent caught my attention.

"Momo…." She looked beautiful her hair was put up in a nice bun, and her hakama was a simple black and gold. I approached her being careful not to fall the room grew silent as I touched her shoulder.

"Momo…"

"Yes…"

"Damn I wanted to do this." I grabbed Momo and kissed her.

"Way to go Shiro!" Urahara shouted.

"Oh…My…" Mizu stated.

"Shiro…" She stood speechless.

"I love you Momo and I am sorry for keeping you waiting." I usually kept my emotions in check but it was my birthday so whatever. "And I mean it."

As the party continued, we celebrated and had plenty of fun. Once again, Captain Ukitake showered me with candy, toys, etc. They looked so fun maybe I should play with them…

_"What am I thinking?"_ I looked surprised at the notion.

The meal was excellent and the cake was well great and I was enjoying everything but something was bothering me.

"Wait Shiro you have one more gift," Urahara smiled. Out of nowhere, Lyle walked towards me holding a book.

"What is it," I asked. Everyone was curious. When I opened the pale blue book, I realized what it was and quickly closed it.

"I should have known Kisuke!" The room started to grow colder.

"Now is not the time to throw a tantrum." He said with a smug expression.

"Kisuke!" I shouted trying to stand up as fast as I could. However, I quickly fell.

"Shiro!" Momo shouted.

"I am fine, just a little dizzy." I replied.

"Don't push yourself not yet." Momo replied.

"It is a bad idea now to do anything extraneous." Unohana replied with a warm and cheery smile but I felt a more sinister presence.

_"She scares me."_ Hiyorimaru whispered.

"I know." I replied.

The rest of the night went off without a Hitch thankfully and to be quite honest I was tired.

"So where will I be sleeping." I asked Momo…

"Oh you will be-"I turned to see Shiro asleep curled up on the couch. He looked so cute like that, so I just grabbed him a blanket and kissed him on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Shiro-kun." I said as I left for my room.

**This was an awesome chapter and was well worth the wait- actually, I was procrastinating-. Well read and review you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back, nothing like a long vacation for recharging one battery. Ok you got me I thought about quitting the whole fan fiction. However, a few nights ago I realized why I write fan fiction so I am giving it another shot. Therefore, without hesitation or delay I give you Snow Ice peach! In addition, the ellipses (…) mean that I am changing point of views. In addition, if the dialogue is**_** italicized **_**then either its thought or the character is speaking to his or her Zanpakuto unless he or she is in the inner world. **

_The scent of her skin _

_Her hair black as night_

_Her smile hid a hint of sadness_

_The one I wish to fight_

_She is my peach as I am her ice_

_Her scents reminds me of _

_The warm rays of summer_

_Captured by the peach…._

_Peach by Toshiro Stealhert_

The sun struck my face and the birds began chirp the voice brings the quiet neighbor hood to a subtle peace. In short, I was enjoying this moment of peace and quiet, I had my normal body returned to me, I kissed Momo, and I could not wait to return to duty.

"Shiiiiiiirooooooooo!" a loud yet familiar voice woke me up from my rather peaceful sleep. My eyes opened I was greeted by Rangiku.

"What is it?" I asked. I took note of how early it was and found it unusual for Rangiku to be up this early.

"Oh nothing," she said with a grin.

"Oh really? Why are you up at this hour?" I asked.

"Well for no apparent reason, hurry up I need you up and dressed." She said with a mischievous smile before running to the kitchen.

"I wonder why." I whispered to myself, "Oh well." I threw off the covers and headed towards my room.

The morning light gave my room a childish glow even more childish than usual and I notice a décor change as well. The crib was gone so was the changing table – thank heaven- also my room was decorated with action figures, manga, and whatever children around my "age" would have. I also notice a plush toy and a set of clothes next to him with a note attached to him.

_Happy birthday Shiro- Momo_

I was surprised that Momo would buy me such a gift- I mean I have no qualms it is a nice gesture- she usually gets me something like this but it has been awhile. I held the plush toy in my hands the dragon was a European type nothing like Hiyorimaru but it was an inside joke that Hiyorimaru and I made. The dragon was warm and soft and the fur matched my hair as well.

_"I have to thank her for the gift."_ I thought to myself.

It felt weird having this much control over my daily routine it seemed like ages but I was glad that I had some normalcy. After putting my clothes on my reflection caught my attention, rather the way my eyes seemed to glow. You can tell a lot about a person by the way there eyes and face look. For example, Kenpachi Zaraki eyes are small and seem to shine especially in a middle of a fight while in contrast to Yachiru who eyes were filled with innocence. My eyes looked like Yachiru; there was a glow of innocence to it. Also, my hair was somewhat unruly as well but that was the norm for mornings like this. Maybe it was the side effects or what but something told me that this would be a very long day…

Ever since Kota spell hit me, I have been either regressing or progressing. Some days I would be my normal self and all of a sudden, I am in the body of a ten year old. Or sometimes it is the opposite and I end up looking older than Head captain Yamamoto. Although I tend to regress more often especially if I am sick, extremely tired, or if my Reatsu get to a certain levels. Although it would be several hours before my body would change back to normal, this was different. When I was fighting Prometheus, I used a large portion of my Reatsu to finish him. Now I am stuck in a rut.

"Lyle, wake up." Said a warm voice.

"Five more minutes please."I mumbled.

"Fine then I guess you don't want to spend time with me." Mizu said with a tone of disappointment.

My body shot up and into the air in a comical fashion, I began to shake off any fatigue that was left from my body. She had my attention now.

"I do but what can I do besides look 'adowable'. " I batted my eyes at her.

"Well we could go to the mall I have to pick up a few things." She said lifting me up from my make shift crib/bed.

"Oh really?" I asked. I was curious because the holidays where so close it would be packed tighter than the Rukon district.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I asked.

"For you to get ready cutie." Mizu replied.

I notice that she was already dressed and ready for the cold winter journey to the mall.

"Give me a minute I might need some help." Said I…

Coming down the stairs from my room, I began to smell breakfast and the smell of coffee something that I have been missing for a while.

"Finally some food," I said to myself.

I entered the kitchen and immediately I began to notice the delicious spread that lay across the table. Usually I would skip the breakfast and head for the coffee but I made the exception considering how long it has been since I seen solid food.

"Morning Half pint," Kisuke greeted.

"Morning," I chirped. My eyes zeroed in on the boiling pot of coffee and I quickly grabbed a cup.

Several sets of eyes locked on to my position as I started to pour the pot of coffee I quickly began to notice.

"What?" I asked.

"Shiro, why are you drinking Coffee?" Tessai asked me.

"That's what I usually drink in the morning," I replied.

"You know that it stunts your growth?" Jinta replied with a snicker.

"No it does not." I continued to mix my cream and sugar.

I was finished with my Caffeinated elixir something was amiss. My hands began to shake as I attempted to lift the cup. I quickly placed it back hoping nobody noticed.

"Shiro, are you alright?" Momo asked.

"I am fine." I hastily replied as I left my cup of Joe and decided to make my plate.

_"That's odd… what is going on?"_ I asked myself. As I attempted to lift the serving spoon of oatmeal, again my hand started to shake violently. This time they noticed.

"Let me help you," Tessai said as he began to fix my plate.

"It's ok Shiro this must be the side effects of the transformation." Momo said.

"This wasn't the first time this happened I almost fell at the party." I replied.

"Hmmm intriguing, maybe we need to get you a check up." Kisuke stated taking another bite of food.

"But from whom." I asked.

"I know a guy you probably know him as well." Kisuke smiled.

"Wait don't tell me not him." I groaned.

"But he is the only one that we know." Momo replied.

"Fine, but if he starts treating me like I was a two year old I swear you will regret it."I gritted my teeth.

"Fine but drink your milk first so you can grow up big and strong." Kisuke replied.

"You are a real bastard you know that." I said bluntly before attempting to lift my spoon.

Surprisingly I was successful at it but it was a task but breakfast went off without a hitch – except they swapped my coffee with milk how did they do that? - Kisuke made a phone call…

I never knew how much of a chore it was getting dressed thank goodness Mizu was there. I started to understand Shiro's situation the more I stayed in this form. Mizu and I began to eat in silence enjoying each other company.

_"Good morning Lyle_." Zein said with a yawn.

"_Good morning did you sleep well?"_ I asked her.

The conversation ended there as Mizu began to clean up the breakfast mess and prepared for the day's journey. It was a cold and sunny winter morning, Snow was still on the ground and the neighborhood was quiet as ever. I was put in a stroller –of course- and we headed toward the mall.

"Mizu!" a voice shouted from the distance.

"Hey Orihime." Mizu greeted her warmly. I notice that she was in a happier mood today.

"Why so happy." I asked.

"It's almost Christmas time." She smiled.

"Who are you going to spend it with?" Mizu asked.

"Oh I am going to have a party so I have lots of shopping to do." She smiled.

I was worried about her in the beginning of this year but as I go to know her, I was not as worried about her. She seemed to be happy about the party and I was excited as well.

"Are you going to cook?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah of course I am going to make some of my favorite foods." I was worried about that her sense of taste was rather odd.

"Yeah and Tatsuki is going to help me you can to if you want." Orihime replied.

"You want to walk with us I mean the mall is along the way." Mizu asked.

"That sounds great."Orihime began to walk with us.

I honestly did not pay any attention as I let my mind slip back into my inner world. It has been a few days since I visited it and I began to notice the change of décor.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing?" Zein replied. I knew she was lying and so did she.

I began to notice the flowers that once painted my world changed into a pastel childish print. Everything was well childish and I honestly hated it.

"You better tell me right now." I growled.

"Ok as you notice your world is changing as we speak." Zein voice was calm.

"What?" My voice echoed.

"Yeah, the effects are temporary until your Reatsu levels return to normal."Zein answered.

I was in shock; I did not know whether I should be mad at Zein for the décor change. Alternatively, at myself for being in this whole mess.

"Then what can I do to speed up the process?" I asked.

"It will take some time so be patient." Zein replied calmly.

"Fine, but if I have to stay in this form for any longer I am going to lose it." I said before leaving my now childish room.

"Oh look he is awake." Mizu stated.

"Morning." I yawned. Usually you are supposed to be in a meditative stance when talking with your Zanpakuto but I always end up asleep sadly.

"So we need to get you some clothes for the party." Orihime said with a Cheshire like grin.

"Oh no." My eyes widen…

We arrived to the Kurosaki resident I really did not want to be here.

"What's wrong Shiro?" Momo asked she could see the concern on my face.

"Do we really have to?" I asked.

"Yes, we do plus we needed to get you a check up any ways." Kisuke said with a Cheshire like grin.

"Fine let's get this over with." I quickly said as I entered the Kurosaki residents.

"Hi welcomes to the Kurosaki clinic are you here for an appointment?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes we are." Momo smiled.

"Hey shorty what's up?" Karin smiled.

"I am not short!" I shouted back. Before the room began to spin, I steadied myself.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu grabbed my shoulder.

"I am fine now let go of me." I whispered.

After a few minutes I regained my composure I began to sense Ichigo's presence.

"What happened are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I am fine." I said.

I was started to get annoyed with every one asking me am I ok. Like nothing changed and in all honesty I was sick of it. I am a captain of Squad 10 not some a child.

"The doctor will see you." Karin said.

"Thank you." I struggled to get up and walked my way towards the exam room.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, it is a pleasure to see you." Ichigo father smiled.

"The feelings mutual." I replied.

"So tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

"When I get mad I began to feel dizzy and it is hard to pick up objects like coffee cups. It feels like I have no strength and it is bothering me." I answered.

"I see well I will be back I need you to take your shirt off, Karin I need you to take his vitals for me." He said before leaving.

"Wait what?" I asked.

Karin entered the room with a check board in her hand. She stared at me expecting me to do something.

"Aren't you going to take your shirt of?" she asked bluntly.

"I will but can you turn around?" I asked.

"Fine, I don't understand why?" She asked.

I quickly took my shirt off and felt the cold air shiver against my skin.

"What the hell happened to you?" Karin looked terrified.

I turned my head to the mirror and realized the side effects of the transformation. My body was pale and thin. I looked frail.

"Where have you been?" Karin asked.

"I can't say, and what's it to you?" I shot back.

"Look at you, you are malnourished." Karin shouted.

"That is none of your concern just take my vitals please." I asked…

"Mizu you must be out of your mind if you think I am wearing that thing." I said bluntly pointing at the reindeer suit.

"Why not it is so cute?"She replied.

"Because it's a damn Reindeer suit and I am soul weaper." I said with a pouty face.

"Fine but you are no fun." Mizu said before putting up the costume and pulled out another outfit. While Mizu was busy picking a "cute" outfit for me, I noticed Hanataro by the men's section.

"Hey Lyle what's up?" Hanataro greeted me.

"Hey Hanataro what ya doin?" I asked.

"Nothing just doing some last minute shopping for a few people." He replied.

"Oh Hanataro is that you?" Mizu asked.

"Yeah," Hanataro stared at the sweater Mizu was suddenly holding," What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh looking for some clothes for the party it seems that Lyle is lacking some." She replied.

"I like fat one."I giggled.

Mizu and Hanataro stopped and stared at me as if there was something wrong with me.

"Wat do I have sumthin on ma face?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

I started to giggle at them as I stuck ma thumb in my mouth.

"I think we need to see Kisuke." Hanataro said…

It all became clear to why I looked terrible my body is malnourished. I felt a sudden chill in my back that snapped me to attention.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"Calm down I am just taking your heart beat." Dr. Kurosaki said he was holding a device with a cold circular disk at the end.

"Ok, what with the test?" I asked.

"Just the routine checkup." He replied before stepping outside…

I called Karin and Yuzu to prep up the shots. He seemed mature for his age but I had a feeling that it may be a fight. He may have been the captain of squad ten but deep down inside he was a kid and I know one-thing kids hate shots.

"Ok Karin I need you to go get the shots ready, Yuzu I need you to get Kisuke." I sent them on their way.

I had to prep myself for whatever could happen usually when dealing with younger patience. Therefore, I had to call out the big guns.

"Ichigo!" I shouted before kicking down the door. I notice how sharp my son's reflexes where as he dodged my kick as I felt my body go through the window for the hundred time.

"What the hell dad?" Ichigo shouted.

"Get your ass up son I need your help with a kid." I groaned.

"You know you could have knocked." He yelled back.

"Then what kind of father am I if I can't do that." I asked.

"A normal one geez." He shot back.

"What was that smart ass?" I said with a chuckle. My son was growing up into a man and I could be more proud of him.

"Kids these days." I said before walking back into the clinic….

_"What is taking them so long?"_ I asked myself while lying back on the examining table.

I felt my eyes close for a split second before sensing another presence. This one was familiar.

"Ichigo is that you?" I asked.

"Toshiro?" he said before entering the exam room. He had a confused look on his face.

"It is captain Hitsugaya to you."I shot back.

"What are you doing here? Oh man this is going to get out of hand quickly."He replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look you are going to have to promise me that you won't freak out ok." He asked me.

"Fine, I promise now what is it?" I asked.

"Well how are you on needles?" He asked me.

"I am fine wait don't tell me." I felt my face turn even paler than usual as I realized what was going on.

"Shiro are you ok?" He asked before noticing the sudden shift of spiritual pressure.

"Stay back." I commanded…

I felt the sudden change in the air as I was reading the latest fashion magazine. I was sure that Toshiro just realized that he was getting his shots.

"I knew this would happen." I whispered to Momo.

"Yeah who knew that he would be terrified of needles?" Momo answered back.

"Keep away damnit!" We heard his voice through the door…

I know this is irrational but I find the thoughts of shots just uncomfortable. Usually I just took it like a Captain and set an example for my men but it was much different. Almost like an old childhood fear resurfaced again.

"If you calm down you might get a lollipop." Shouted Ichigo father.

"Yeah calm the hell down Shiro." Ichigo shouted while holding me by the arms.

"Lollipop? I don't want a damn Lollipop and I certainly don't need a shot!" I said before realizing a small wave of Reatsu.

"Stop being such a baby." Karin yelled.

That last statement made me become extremely angry as I head butted Ichigo to make him loose his grip. I made a dash for the door but was stopped by Karin and Yuzu. I know I was acting irrational but it did not stop me from trying to get the hell away from here…

I was right the kid was afraid of needles, luckily I finally got him to stay still long enough for him to get his shots. It was not that bad, but the kid was crying and the way his eyes looked, he did not have any trace of killer instinct. Therefore, what Kisuke said was true; this kid is going to have it rough.

"There it wasn't that bad was it?" I asked using my sugary voice.

Toshiro stayed silent, as ever he just wanted to disappear.

"Kids, Daddy need you to guys to leave the room for a split second..." I asked.

"Ok." Said Karin

"Ok daddy." Said Yuzu.

"Yeah fine." Ichigo said while grabbing his nose to stop the bleeding.

Soon everyone left and only the soft sobs of was all that I heard from the boy; He looked like a mess, and his hair was everywhere, eyes puffy from the tears, He looked like a kid than someone who could freeze you to death in several seconds.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah just..." He replied calmly.

"What?" I asked. I felt like my father senses where kicking in.

"I felt stupid it was only a shot." He replied.

"Hey its ok it was rather funny that you nailed my son in the head." I chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that." he replied.

"It's ok if you are scared; you have plenty of people who will help you through it." I smiled at him before pulling out a lollipop.

"Here take it; the flavor is watermelon I think." His ears perked up at the sugary confection.

"Thank you." He said after wiping his face and trying to look more dignified…

I found that whole scene rather embarrassing and I was rather tired from the whole deal.

_"Remind me to not sleep on my left arm Hiyorimaru."_ I asked him.

_"Agreed, Master are you ok?" _He asked.

_"Nope, I am still shaking the effects of whatever it is. I am also tired." _I said before letting out a yawn and sticking the candy in my mouth.

Momo looked concerned maybe because of the commotion and Kisuke looked oddly amused. Yet Rangiku approached me, which was odd.

"Are you ok?"She asked.

"Tired." I replied as I walked outside.

Tessai was waiting for us outside the car he had a stone-faced expression as usual. I did not care for much as plopped into one of the seats in the car and drifted off to sleep…

"Lyle are you ok?" Mizu asked. I notice the looked of worry on her face.

I simply nodded while sucking in my thumb- wait I am sucking on my thumb. - . I took it out of my mouth and placed it away from me.

"Wat in da hew?"I shouted.

"Let's go back Hanataro can you come with us?" Mizu asked.

"Sure." He answered.

I felt tired all of a sudden and I drifted asleep it I usually sleep around this time of day anyways.

** All right welcome back I am sorry for the long hiatus. I am trying to get back on track. Any ideas? Oh a little note the whole dialogue with Lyle was just a regression of his speech.**

**Your friendly neighborhood writer,**

Toshiro Stealhert


	17. Chapter 17

_A new day begins_

_The Night has finally died._

_And Queen takes Bishop._

_T. Stealhert_

When I came to, I was back at the house and in the safety of my own bed. Recalling the events in the back of my head, I started to remember what happened. I felt shamed that I acted like that.

_"It was instinct…"_ Hiyorimaru said as I entered my inner world.

"What was?" I asked him.

_"The way you acted at the doctors."_He answered.

"Now I think of it I felt an irrational fear?" I started to look at my hands and notice they where shaking.

_"Take care of yourself Shiro; your body is going through a change."_ He said before sending me off.

I rolled out of my bed and headed towards the door I could smell something cooking. Whatever it was, I was famished. And quickly opened the door, I headed towards the kitchen to find out the commotion.

"Oi! What are you cooking Momo?"Jinta asked.

"Yeah what are you cooking?" Ururu chimed in.

"Oh nothing special I am just cooking some food for tonight, "Momo answered before going back to cook.

"But we are hungry!" Jinta wined.

"Then make a sandwich then," I replied while heading to the fridge.

"Hey Toshiro how are you feeling?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine, just hungry."I replied.

"Will you need any help?" Ururu asked me.

"No, I will be ok." I smiled.

I started gathering the sandwich the peanut butter, the jelly, and a couple of slices of bread. I knew I had to be careful with making it. After what seemed like forever but the sandwich was made…

When I came to, I was apparently in a new set of clothes. My muscles ached, and well I felt a little bigger.

"What happened?" I groaned long hair thrown haphazardly across my face.

I was back at Mizu's room and something smelled great.

_"Well you have grown quite a bit."_ Zein whispered.

_"Yeah I have." _I rolled my eyes.

I had to cut the conversation short as I scooted off the bed and out of her room. As I grew closer to the kitchen, the sound of music grew. I turned head around the corner, and to my surprise, I saw her dancing. She was graceful as a black butterfly and floated like a cherry blossom. I stared at her for what seemed like five minutes her body going to the tempo, as she added the seasonings to her food, and to the last crescendo.

"That was amazing." I clapped my hands my tiny voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Oh you saw that?" Mizu was caught off guard by my sudden appearance.

"You dance pwaetty good." I smiled before giving her a hug.

"So how old do you think you are?" She asked me.

I looked at my hands and I notice that they were bigger and I had more range of movement.

"I guess two and a half." I smiled.

"So you know what is coming in a few days?" Mizu said before returning to cooking.

"Chwistmas, am I right?" I almost forgot about her.

"Yeah, it is and lucky for you I haven't gotten you a gift because of what happened." She turned her face to give me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I agwee but it was like the last time for your birthday." I started to feel bad.

"Yeah I remember that," She said with a laugh…

_ "It was in the spring so I tried to get the best flowers for her birthday. I was so stressed out that I just became cranky and poofed into an old man." _I smiled as the memory was returning to me.

_"Didn't Jinta and Kisuke laughed till they turn pink?"_ Mizu asked.

_"Yeah but Tessai beat them till they turned purple," _I answered back with a chuckle,_" I think Tessai runs the house when it comes to domestic things."_

_"Maybe you are right, but still you had decided to go ahead with it and meet me there, I thought you got stood up as well and we started to talk and I actually spent the evening with you."_ A tear started to form.

_"And then I headed to the bathroom and changed back and with the gift in my hand. Look, Mizu I will have to return to the soul society… and I am not sure if-"_I was snapped out of the nostalgic moment when I realized that something was almost burning.

"Oh my-" Mizu shouted as she ran to the stove and pulled out a burnt casserole.

"Oh no…Mizu it still looks good to me." I smiled my toothy grin.

"I guess we can have taken out then-"Our conversation was interrupted by an impromptu phone call. I toddled over where the phone was and grabbed it from the coffee table.

"Hewwo?" I answered.

_"Hey Lyle! Is Mizu home?" _ Rangiku asked.

"Hi Giku! And yes she is home; she is not that irresponsible to leave a two year old soul reaper alone." I answered before Mizu came rushing in.

"Ignore him Rangiku, So what is up?" Mizu asked her…

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." I could hear Lyle giggling over the phone.

_"Sure, I burnt me and Lyle's dinner so that is a life saver."_ Mizu answered.

"Oh that is great so see you in a few?" I asked her.

_"Ok, say Rangiku can you watch Lyle tomorrow, I have a few errands to run."_ She asked me.

"Sure sweetie I will, ok bye." I hung the phone up and headed towards the living room.

I smiled as I saw my captain doing something that he rarely does.

"I see that you are relaxing Captain." I smiled.

"Yes I am." He replied before turning his attention to some cartoon that he was watching.

I almost forgot that he was still a kid and well that usually gets me in trouble. Nevertheless, I was glad that He was my captain.

"Rangiku, are you okay?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine just well …I need a drink." I lied to her.

I miss Gin… even though he betrayed the soul society… I still miss him…

_Eyes that see Love_

_A heart that felt it_

_Is now blind and _

_Broken…._

"Ichigo hurry up!" I shouted impatiently. We were going to be late for dinner.

"Geez I'm coming Rukia." He replied.

"Play nice you two." Isshin shouted.

"Alright, I'm out." Ichigo said before running down the stairs.

"Son wait, don't leave yet," Isshin shouted.

"What is it?" Ichigo groaned.

Isshin motioned for Ichigo to come here and whispered something inaudible. Whatever it was it made Ichigo leave the house in an uproar.

"What happen Ichigo?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he barked but I notice that he was embarrassed about something.

"It is something why don't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Like I said nothing." He replied picking up his pace.

"Geez sometimes you act like such a child." I replied as we arrived to Kisuke house.

"Hey Rukia." A young voice shouted and hugged me.

"Lyle is that you?" It looked like him, he had his hair in a neat braid but it was him.

"Yep, it's me the one and only." He answered before heading towards the house.

"Lyle wait up!" Mizu shouted…

"I wonder who else is coming to dinner." I asked myself.

"It is good to see you Little sister." A voice came into a distance.

"Byakuya?"….

_To be continued…._

**Hello! It has been a while. Yes I know but I kind of been dealing with college, life, and Tumblr. However, I am trying to start it up. Any ideas are welcomed! Until then see you at Dinner in **

_**SNOW ICE &PEACH**_


End file.
